


Like Two Knotted Strings

by WhiteravenGreywolf



Series: Red String of Fate [1]
Category: Brave (2012), Frozen (2013)
Genre: But it's really not that angsty, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Fate & Destiny, Fluff, Merelsa, Modern AU, Slow Burn, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-22 15:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 24,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13767030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteravenGreywolf/pseuds/WhiteravenGreywolf
Summary: Fate has a strange way of tying people together. And it seems a red string has been drawn between Merida, a free-spirited young woman who travels around the countryside in her RV, and Elsa, who should never drink more than two beers.





	1. The Stranger in the RV

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-Posted from Fanfiction.net  
> This is one of my first stories and I remember being very proud of it more than a year ago. I guess this is a good way to know how it held up! Hope you'll enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

The stranger in the RV

  
  
Fuzzy was the first word to pop into her mind this particular morning. Everything felt fuzzy and soft as if she had slept inside a cocoon made out of clouds and feathers. As she breathed deeply, a sudden headache exploded in the back of her head. She clenched her teeth and tried to ignore the pain. Her hands shot behind her head and pressed the sensitive spot as hard as she could, in hope that it would be squeezed away. She remembered the breathing technique she had learned when she was stressed out and tried to put it to good use. She breathed in through her nose, and breathed out through her mouth, taking loud and regular intakes. That was when she noticed that something was amiss.  
  
The smell of the pillow, of the air itself, was strange and unknown. It smelled of pine, of a forest, deep woods and mossy waterfalls, a smell of far away places, and freedom. She blinked, and suddenly the pain wasn't the least of her concern. She sat slowly, still quite disoriented, and took in her surrounding.  
  
She was in a double bed which took almost the entirety of the room. A small closet was half open, revealing a few checkered shirts which she knew definitely weren't hers. A small shelf hung over the bed, on which rested a few pictures of green valleys running as far as the eyes could see, a black horse and a family posing together, all of which were redheads and unknown to her. Before she could look at it closely, there was a knock on the door. She froze like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. She turned her gaze to the plastic door at the end of the bed. The voice of a young woman with a thick accent she couldn't quite place talked to her through it.  
  
"Hum... Elsa? I heard you breathing and I... are you alright?"  
  
Elsa's eyes grew wide. Who was this girl she had never heard before and how could she know her name?  
  
"I... I'm... okay. Just a headache..."  
  
"Alright. I'll make you something for the pain... Come find me when you feel like it."  
  
Her footsteps echoed away, and Elsa let out a tense sigh. There had to be a logical explanation as to why this girl knew her, and why she didn't seemed surprised at all to hear Elsa had a headache. And how on earth had she ended up in the bed of a stranger, in what seemed to be an RV, no less? Her eyes grew wide as a thought crossed her mind. A terrifying 'what if?' popped into her mind, and she quickly looked at herself. She let out a reassuring sigh.  
  
She was dressed, and although her boots and jacket were gone, everything else was still on her, and it reeked of alcohol. Well, it surely explained her atrocious headache. But, apparently, she had done nothing wrong while being drunk. That was something less to regret. And with those questions answered, more were to ask. If only the alcohol hadn't blocked her memory, at least she could have remembered who the girl was. She had probably befriended her at the bar, but that were only logical guesses Elsa could make. For now, the only thing she could do was walk out of this door and talk to the girl.  
  
She stretched and heard her vertebras pop with contentment. She crawled out of bed and looked out the window. The sun was already quite up, and she saw an almost empty parking lot, save for a few cars, hers included. So she had driven there? Why?  
  
As she reached the door she sighed, and as her hand rested on the doorknob she only hoped that the person behind this door knew the answers she needed. The door opened, but the bed blocked Elsa, and she had to climb back over it before finally reaching the small hallway. Only a few steps brought her to what could be considered the main room of the RV, with a kitchen set on her right and a table in between two booths, barely large enough for the four persons it was supposed to host. In front of her, two large seats occupied the space for the driver and its copilot, and she quickly noticed the headboard was covered with stickers.  
  
Elsa turned around but saw no one. She frowned. There weren't that many places the girl could hide, after all. She froze as she noticed the bow and large quiver full of arrows resting on the passenger seat, but before she could make any attempt at grabbing the weapon, the front door opened.  
  
"Sorry I had to go to the bar for some fresh water. I'm not hooked, so unless you want to taste stocked water..."  
  
The first thing Elsa noticed about the girl was her vivid and impressive mane, a bright red color full of curls, completely untamed. As she walked the two steps to enter her RV, a bottle full of clear water in one hand, she looked up to see Elsa, still standing in awe. The pale skin of her face was pierced by two bright blue eyes, two giant and happily glimmering orbs. She wore an unbuttoned green shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, and a tank top underneath, which must have been white at one point but was only grayish now.  
  
"Is your head still hurting?" she asked as she placed the bottle on the counter, and fetched the tube of aspirin.  
  
It took a few seconds to Elsa to re-engage her train of thoughts, but eventually, she mumbled:  
  
"Kind of..."  
  
Her answer made the other girl smile. She poured a glass of water, place the white pallet inside and watched as millions of bubbles filled the water, turning it as white as paper.  
  
"Here you go. You should sit, I feel like..."  
  
She frowned slightly as she looked intensely at Elsa. While her platinum hair was still caught in a braid, it was far from neat, full of ruffled locks. Her icy blue eyes seemed lost, caught in an expression the redhead was all too familiar with.  
  
"Let me guess? You drank too much last night, and now you can't recall a damn thing, am I right?"  
  
Elsa's eyes grew in surprise, before a light blush colored her cheeks, showing off the light freckles under her eyes.  
  
"I... How did you know?"  
  
"Don't worry. You ain't the first girl I find the morning with memory loss after one beer too many."  
  
She handed her the glass and sat in one of the booths. After a few seconds of hesitation, Elsa sat on the opposite side, her glass still untouched in her hand.  
  
"You should drink. It'll help you remember, I'm sure."  
  
Elsa looked hesitantly at the bubbling glass, and the redhead declared:  
  
"Let's make a deal. You drink, and I tell you all about last night. What do you say?"  
  
As Elsa turned back to the girl, their eyes met for a second. She had to blink multiple times to tear herself away from the still happy-looking girl in front of her. Finally, she took the glass to her mouth and drank. She ignored the acid taste of the medicine, and mostly enjoyed the fact that her thirst was quenched. Her swelled tongue seemed to be satisfied, and so was her sore throat. The girl on the other side of the table simply smiled.  
  
"See, I told you you'd feel better afterward."  
  
She stood and took the bottle, only to place it next to Elsa.  
  
"Drink more if you need to. Are you hungry?"  
  
Elsa watched her silently, marveling at how the girl took good care of her. She probably already had, the night before, when Elsa was too drunk to remember what was going on. The girl's chuckles took her out of her thoughts.  
  
"It's funny. You were so much talkative while drunk."  
  
"Hum... No, I'm not hungry. But thank you..."  
  
Elsa struggled to find her words, even more than usual. While she had never been good with people, things seemed to be even worse with the redhead, as if Elsa unconsciously remembered how awkward things had been between them the night before. The girl grabbed a pack of cream filled cookies and set them on the table. Before she sat again, she poured another glass of water to Elsa.  
  
"Drink. It'll help you with the hangover."  
  
She sat back and grabbed a cookie to munched on while the blond drank. Once the glass was empty and back on the table, the redhead swallowed what was left of her cookie and said:  
  
"Good. Now, a promise is a promise, and I'll tell you about last night. Try to keep up, please. Oh, and by the way, my name is Merida. Try not to forget it this time."


	2. The Beer Sponge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened the night before.

**Chapter 2**

The Beer Sponge

  
  
She was unmissable, and from the moment she had walked into the bar Merida had barely torn her eyes away from the blond beauty. She looked completely out of her elements, with her neat braid on her shoulder, her stiff posture, as if she had a metal bar glued to her back. But most importantly, she looked angry. And Merida knew better than to hit on an angry girl, which, if she referred only to her posture, was probably straight. And the more Merida looked at her, the more she wanted to talk to her, to calm the girl's nerves. It had nothing to do with seducing the blond, and everything to do with wanting to help someone who looked distraught. Merida quickly finished her beer and rose from her table to walk up to the bar. Just as she leaned against the greasy counter, right next to the blond, the girl turned to the barman, and in a voice filled with both anger and drunkenness, she asked:

  
"Can I have another beer?"

  
"Yep, me too," asked Merida right away.

  
The girl's head turned to her, and she seemed quite upset to see the redhead as if she had intruded on her personal space. Merida merely shrugged.

  
"Unless you're counting on drinking every single beer this bar has in stock tonight?"

  
Her question seemed to irritate the girl, who simply ignored her. The barman placed both beers on the counter, and Merida barely sipped on it. She noticed quickly the girl drank long gulps, before placing it back on the counter. She then looked down, until her hand grabbed the bottle again, and she half emptied it. Merida immediately felt sorry for the girl. There was only one kind of person who would drink so recklessly. What she couldn't understand, though, was why the girl drank away her sorrow with beer, instead of vodka or whiskey. So the redhead tried a new approach.

  
"Can I have two shots of vodka, please?"

  
As the bartender placed two empty glass in front of her, she turned to the blond.

  
"How about we drink together? Drinking alone is no fun, you know."

  
The girl barely turned around to look at her. Her eyes looked to the bartender pouring vodka into the two small glasses.

  
"No thank you. I don't stand alcohol."

  
"Well, that explains it."

  
The blond finally turned to face Merida, a confused look on her face. Merida merely drank her first shot.

  
"What does it explain?"

  
The blonde's voice was cold and venomous, like an ice pick. Nothing Merida couldn't stand.

  
"It explains why you're drowning your sorrows in beer, not in whiskey."

  
The girl's eyes grew wide before she turned to look at her bottle.

  
"I'm not drowning my sorrows like you said."

  
Merida chuckled lightly at the blonde's prideful answer.

  
"Sure you're not. Want to talk about it? It helps, you know."

  
"No, I don't want to tell a complete stranger about my personal life."

  
Merida shrugged and sipped her beer.

  
"Suit yourself. But since you don't hold alcohol that good, I'll probably stay here, in case you're too drunk to..."

  
The blonde cut her quickly, considerably angrier than Merida thought she was.

  
"Could you just... leave me, okay? I don't need babysitting, and I'm not drunk, I feel fine. So just... leave it, okay?"

* * *

  
  
_One and a half beer later_

  
"And... you know, I don't even care. I thought I would be crying but... I'm not. Does that make me a monster?"

  
Merida shook her head.

  
"Of course not. It simply means that you didn't have feelings for her. Or just, that they weren't as strong as hers."

  
Merida had stopped drinking after that second beer she had ordered, and even the second shot was still untouched on the counter. Elsa – the girl had told her her name after her third beer – was finally opening, and the redhead was learning more of the predicament the blond was in with every passing minute. She had just been dumped by her girlfriend because Elsa was too ashamed to introduce her as such. Which could be understandable, Merida decided. Admitting to others you were weird was not an easy step, she knew by experience. But, what could she say, she always liked weirdness.

  
"But I'm not feeling anything!"

  
"Maybe not now, but you had to be feeling something. I mean, you drove until you ran out of gas. This isn't just you running away from your problems. You had to be at least bit sad."

  
"Nope. I'm cold-hearted, I don't have a heart!"

  
She drank more, finishing her fourth beer. She was about to order more, but Merida motioned to the bartender that Elsa had had enough.

  
"I feel like you need a good night of sleep to settle your emotions. How about it?"

  
Elsa shrugged.

  
"I don't know. You think it will help?"

  
"I think you've had enough drinking for tonight, and the only reasonable thing to do is sleep."

  
Elsa stayed silent for a very long time, while Merida observed her with apprehension. She really hoped the girl wouldn't pass out before they reached her RV. She stood and told the bartender to put both her drinks and Elsa's on her tab. The blond didn't even protest. Merida shook her lightly to take her out of her thoughts and placed her arm around her shoulders to support her. She believed Elsa wouldn't be able to walk straight, and she was right, as usual.

  
"Where are we going?" Elsa asked as they passed the door.

  
"I have a trailer on the parking. You can sleep in my bed, I'll sleep in the passenger seat."

  
"Really?"

  
"Yeah, don't worry."

  
Elsa was completely lost, and as she looked at her feet it seemed to Merida that her weight on her shoulders grew. She prayed Elsa hadn't fallen asleep.

  
"Elsa? Elsa?"

  
She shook her lightly but heard no answer but a light breathing. Merida growled. Of course, she had to find someone to take care of, when all she wanted to do was sleep. She dragged Elsa to her RV and managed to open the door without dropping Elsa on the hard ground, as well as hold the door open with her foot. She placed Elsa on her back, both of the girl's arms around her neck, as she dragged her into her vehicle. She quickly crossed her hallway and pushed the door to her bedroom opened. There, she found a mess of old clothes discarded on the ground, a few books, but most importantly her bow and quiver still on her bed. She had left them after her training this afternoon. She dropped Elsa on her side of the bed, as lightly as possible, and grabbed her weapon. She went back and forth between hiding it in her closet, or simply place it on the table, before hiding it in the driver seat. She took off her boots and jacket, and after a glass of water, she went back to her room. Elsa was half-awake, and as she saw Merida entering she asked:

  
"Where am I?"

  
"In my bed, like I told you. Maybe you should take off your shoes."

  
Elsa looked at her feet with a lost expression on her face. Merida let out an amused sigh. She kneeled, and worked her way around the laces of Elsa's boots, to take them off. Elsa sidled closer to the edge of the bed, which Merida believed to be a way of helping her.

  
As Merida was finally done with Elsa's shoes, she looked up, only to find the blond's face very close to hers. Blue eyes met bluer ones, as a strange pit dug itself in Merida's stomach. Of course, her breath smelled of alcohol, and every-time she talked the air between them seemed to grow more intoxicating.

  
"Why are you taking care of me?"

  
That was probably the sanest thing Elsa had asked since she was drunk.

  
"Cause I can. Cause you seemed like you needed the help of a friend."

  
"A friend."

  
Only then did Merida realize she hadn't turned on the light, and only the light of the parking outside was there to witness what Elsa did. She kept bending forward until her lips met Merida's. It was all so soft, and it felt strangely right, even though the redhead knew how wrong it was. But she kissed her back. Elsa got a hold of her shirt, and as she moved back onto the bed, she dragged Merida with her. The redhead quickly ended up on top of Elsa, still kissing lightly, hesitantly. She could have stayed like this forever, without needing more. Just light kisses, and Elsa's fragile body pressed against hers. But the blond wanted more. Far more. She struggled to take off her own jacket, which Merida innocently helped her out of. The redhead suddenly froze when she felt Elsa's hands underneath her tee-shirt and got a hold of Elsa's wrists. She sat, breaking contact, and found Elsa, crying desperately.

  
"You don't want me either?" she suddenly asked.

  
Merida almost answered by instinct, saying that of course, she wanted her, but she knew it would only make things worst.

  
"This has nothing to do with wanting. But you're drunk. You'll regret it when you wake up. And so will I."

  
"Okay..."

  
Merida smiled sadly. She erased the tears off of Elsa's cheeks and said:

  
"Now go to sleep. We can talk about it tomorrow."

  
She was about to move away from her bed, but Elsa grabbed her arm in a strange panic.

  
"Please... don't leave me."

  
Merida sigh, before letting herself fall to the side. But before she could even roll on her back Elsa nested against her, preventing her from moving. She placed her arms around the small and sobbing figure of Elsa and found their closeness enjoyable. She knew Elsa quickly fell asleep, but she couldn't. Her mind was full of questions, of incredible ideas she could never accomplish. But when her sleep finally took over her overactive brain, she smiled, as she pictured herself, holding Elsa's hand in a field of flowers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I wanted to thank Chiniyaaa for leaving a comment!  
> Tell me if you think the story isn't going fast enough, I might just post two chapters per day instead of one!


	3. A Talk of Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merida drives Elsa home.

**Chapter 3**

A talk of beauty

  
  
Once Merida finished her tale, Elsa found herself mortified. Why hadn't she control herself? Being drunk didn't justify everything. Thank goodness Merida was more resistant to alcohol than her. How dare she had kissed the redhead and asked her to sleep by her side. A complete stranger! Merida, of course, hadn't told her how much she had enjoyed this little moment, and seeing how Elsa seemed flustered, she knew this would have to stay a secret. The redhead bit another cookie and said:  
  
"Don't worry about it. I've probably done far more embarrassing things while being drunk."  
  
Elsa kept drinking more water, as she found Merida had been right, and water did help her feel better.  
  
"So... what are you gonna do?"  
  
"Hum?"  
  
"About your girlfriend, what are you gonna do?"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
She sighed loudly before hugging herself as if she were cold. What was she going to do? They had so many common friends that it was impossible they wouldn't face each other at one point. She knew the mature thing to do was apologize, for a start, and perhaps ask for another chance. Although, strangely, she didn't want another chance. Maybe Merida had been right, and a good night had helped her sort out her feelings.  
  
"I'm going to apologize to her. She was right, I shouldn't have... I'll apologize. What time is it?"  
  
Merida looked at her phone and answered:  
  
"It's almost eleven a. m."  
  
Elsa seemed surprised to have slept that much, but she quickly stood.  
  
"Thank you for last night. I hope I wasn't too much of an annoyance."  
  
"Nah, I've seen worse."  
  
"I better go. Call her and ask her to meet me..."  
  
"Elsa?"  
  
The blond was already frantically looking for her shoes, only to be stopped by Merida, who had yet to move.  
  
"You drove until you ran out of gas, remember?"  
  
Elsa let out a growl. Of course, she had. And now, she was stuck here. Maybe she could call Anna? But her sister was probably already at work.  
  
"You want me to take you home?" the redhead asked.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. I mean, I know my camping car looks big and all, but it still works. I move often, you know."  
  
Elsa was at a lost of words. Even though she already felt like she owned a debt to Merida, she agreed. After all, there wasn't any other way for her to go home, besides calling a taxi and probably paying a lot. Merida took another cookie before placing the package back in the cupboard, with the bottle of water and placed the cup in the small sink. She put on her boots, just because driving barefooted was killing her feet. Elsa seemed to once again be looking for hers, and Merida said:  
  
"They're in my room."  
  
Elsa nodded and came back a few seconds later with her boots in one hand and her jacket in the other. Merida was already seated in the driving seat, and she motioned for Elsa join her.  
  
"I'm sorry for the mess, by the way, but I wasn't expecting any visitors. I tried to clean this morning, though, but there ain't a lot of places to hide stuff in here."  
  
Merida quickly placed her bow and quiver behind her seat, so that Elsa could seat in the passenger seat. Once she sat, Elsa noticed that indeed, a lot of magazines and CDs were stuffed in the side holder and in the glove compartment. At her feet, a few empty cans of soda laid abandoned. She looked closely at the stickers on the headboard, small cute bears, and little blue stars.  
  
"It's alright."  
  
With a turn of the key, the engine came to life, and its low rumble almost comforted Elsa. Soon enough, she'll be home. They both fastened their seatbelts, and Merida carefully exited the parking lot. Meanwhile, Elsa put on her boots and looked out the window. Last night she had arrived in a blind fury, and it was so dark she hadn't had a good look at the small town she had ended up in. It actually seemed like a rather cozy town, with small shops on both sides of the road entering the town, and a rather quick access to the state highway.  
  
"So, where are we going, anyway?"  
  
Elsa turned to look at Merida, who carefully made her way out of the town. The fact that such a small person – Merida being a bit smaller than her – drove such a monster was incredible to Elsa.  
  
"To Arendelle."  
  
"Well, that's quite the journey! Alright."  
  
They took the highway, joining the rapid circulation. While Elsa preferred the calm silence, which let her think clearly, Merida hated it. She would have put on some music if not for her natural curiosity.  
  
"So, you haven't told me yet, what's your girlfriend like?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your ex-girlfriend? What's her name, what was she like? You haven't told me anything at all about her."  
  
"You really want to know about her?"  
  
Merida shrugged.  
  
"The way I see it, we have, what, three hours to drive through, and three hours of total silence is gonna drive me mad. So, I would have put on some music, but I feel like talking is better, you know. And since it's because of her we met, how about we talk about her?"  
  
Elsa followed her logic with amusement. While yes, it was indirectly because of her ex-girlfriend they had met, she would have rather talked about something else.  
  
"Or maybe, we make another deal. You tell me about her, and I tell you about the hows and whys I ended up driving an RV through the country. How about it?"  
  
This was an interesting deal to Elsa, who had craved more than once to ask her what she was doing leaving alone in an RV. So, with a sigh, she agreed.  
  
"Her name's Belle."  
  
"Belle?"  
  
"It's French. Anyway, she's a friend of my sister, Anna. The thing is, Anna is always very enthusiastic about everything. Unfortunately, finding me a girlfriend was one of those things. So she introduced me to Belle, because, as she said, we both like to read and we both like women."  
  
Merida chuckled. She could picture Elsa's sister already, as this small girl full of energy and running around with a ribbon to tie around Elsa and one of her friend.  
  
"How long have you been together?"  
  
"Not long, just about three months. I should have seen the brake-up coming from very far. It wasn't the first time she and I had an argument over my... closetness. She is a very nice person, don't get me wrong, but she's also not the kind of girl who likes to be ignored or diminished. She can be strong-minded when she wants to, especially when you don't respect her. Like I did."  
  
Merida nodded.  
  
"So, are you gonna ask for a second chance?"  
  
"I don't think so. She deserves someone better, and I need to come to term with myself before I seek another relation, I think. It would be a mistake to look for someone right away, and repeat the same mistakes I made with Belle."  
  
"It's very wise indeed."  
  
Merida looked away from the road for a few seconds, only to look at Elsa and smile.  
  
"I'm sure Belle will understand. So, anyway, my turn to talk, I guess? So, here's the thing: I've been driving for about two years now. I left home after I got my leaving exams. I wanted to travel, and my parents said I could once I had my leaving exams, so, here I am, enjoying myself as long as I can. Because I know, eventually I'm gonna have to go home and find a job or go to University, but right now, I really, really don't want to."  
  
Elsa frowned lightly as she quickly asked:  
  
"So you're like, twenty?"  
  
"Actually, twenty-one. I repeated my last year. School and I we're not friends for one bit. Or rather, I have the attention span of a goldfish."  
  
"I don't believe you." chuckled Elsa.  
  
"No really, I swear! I would rather draw in class, or looked out the window and count the hours before I could go home and ride Angus. That's my horse, Angus. He's like this big, black stallion. So tall I need to jump to pat the top of his head."  
  
"Really, you have a horse?"  
  
Merida nodded.  
  
"More like a family horse, you know, but I'm the one who takes care of him the most... or rather was, since I'm not home, right now."  
  
"So, where are you from, exactly?"  
  
"Scotland. A small village about two hours from Glasgow named DunBroch. It's small like I said, but there's this old ruined castle right outside, so we get tourist from time to time. It's nice."  
  
Elsa stayed silent for a few seconds, before asking a soft and strangely caring voice Merida hadn't heard before:  
  
"Do you miss it?"  
  
"Sometimes more than others. I miss Angus, that's for sure. I miss my family, too, but the village, not as much. I never had many friends back there, not much freedom either."  
  
Merida let out a sigh and ignored the nostalgia plaguing her heart.  
  
"What about you? Where're your from?"  
  
"Arendelle, I told you."  
  
"What?! You haven't moved at all? Not once?"  
  
"Nope. Born in Arendelle, now studying at Arendelle  University."  
  
Merida looked at her with disbelieve.  
  
"Well, now, that's sad. Very sad."  
  
Elsa shrugged.  
  
"I don't like traveling as much as you seem to like it. I like being home, I like knowing where every shop is, and the name of every road. I never get lost."  
  
Merida shook her head.  
  
"You're even sadder than I thought."  
  
Her reaction only made Elsa chuckle.  
  
It was already two p. m. when Merida parked in front of Elsa's building, right outside the campus of the University. They hadn't stopped once, not even to eat, and so they were both famished. Elsa already felt much better, but mostly craved for a shower. As the RV came to a stop, Elsa hesitantly stood up. Time flew during their long conversation, going from Elsa's university and studies – architecture – to Merida's travels the past two years.  
  
Merida walked out through the car door at her side and went around her vehicle to open the entrance door. Elsa walked out, and as the two women faced each other Elsa declared:  
  
"I feel like I should repay you for something."  
  
"Even if you did, I wouldn't accept it. Consider it me, helping a misguided and queer sheep back to the herd."  
  
Elsa couldn't help but smile.  
  
"You could come in and I'll make something quick for lunch. I mean, if you want to."  
  
"I can't. I have a few stuff to put in order, and so do you."  
  
Merida walked back inside, but before she closed the door she turned back to Elsa.  
  
"But if you really want to find me, I'll still be in the bar's parking lot for a couple of days."  
  
"You're leaving?"  
  
"As usual."  
  
"Where will you go?"  
  
Merida shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. Depends on what my heart tells me."  
  
She looked down for a second before smiling, and with a wave of the hand she said:  
  
"Goodbye. And good luck with Belle."  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
The camping car door closed, and Elsa took a deep breath before she walked to her building door. Once in the elevator, she finally accepted the truth. She had had a very good time with Merida, and she really wanted to see the redhead again. But not now. Now, like she had said, they both had things to deal with. She looked at her phone, and while she noticed the multiple calls and messages her sister had left her, she was actually happy to come home. Sure, Anna was not going to be happy, she had probably been worried, but she would understand that only now did Elsa felt ready to go home.  
  
Back inside the RV, Merida stood in front of the wheel, her gaze lost as her thoughts collided. Of course, she had to fall for the blond beauty, the one she would probably never see again. She reluctantly turned on the engine and drove away, her mind clouded by the soft kisses she had exchanged with the drunk Elsa, the one only she could remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I wanted to thank Dagron for leaving a comment! Welcome back, my friend! You get to rediscover this story with me because frankly, I haven't read it since I've posted it, and I had completely forgotten half of the jokes and funny moments in it, so I find myself smiling like an idiot over something I've written!


	4. Strangest Dream Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa is finally back home.

**Chapter 4**

Strangest Dream Ever

  
  
After a very long shower, Elsa sat on the couch, a sandwich in one hand and the remote in the other. She decided to watch an old TV show, but once her sandwich was finished, the only thing she could concentrate on was her phone. She had to call Belle, but why would her ex-girlfriend answer? Sending a text was too cowardly, she thought. She wanted to see her face to face, and so she was going to ask her directly. She reached for the phone, glad she hadn't already deleted her number and called Belle.  
  
The first dial seemed normal, although quieten because of her very loud and anxious heart. The second dial felt desperate and excruciating. In the span of a second, all of her hopes were crushed. But then, she heard the line flustering, and her eyes shot wide in surprise. Her heart became silent, maybe it had stopped. Elsa didn't care. She didn't even care Belle sounded exasperated by her call.  
  
"Elsa?"  
  
"Hi, Belle. I... hum... I wanted to ask you if we could see each other. I feel like we still need to talk about what happened yesterday."  
  
She sighed deeply.  
  
"Elsa, we broke up yesterday. What is there more to talk about."  
  
"Yes... you're right. But I want to apologize, only I feel like I need to do it face to face and not... on the phone."  
  
"Apologize?"  
  
She seemed to think for a few seconds, during which Elsa instinctively placed her empty hand on her arm.  
  
"Alright. Let's meet this afternoon at the mall."  
  
"Ah... hum... I'm sorry but I can't."  
  
Before Elsa could explain Belle cut her. But the blond still tried to explain over her ex's annoying question.  
  
"What do you mean you can't?"  
  
"My car... My... My car... I have a problem with my car."  
  
They both stopped, but Elsa took the opportunity to explain the situation as quickly as she could.  
  
"I have a problem with my car, I need to go fetch it tomorrow, and there is no one to take me to the mall."  
  
Elsa let out a sigh as she waited for Belle's answered, but the other line stayed silent, so she kept on talking.  
  
"I'm sorry but I don't know how long it's going to take me tomorrow, and I really don't want to make you wait for two hours while I'm still waiting for my car. So, hum... How about after tomorrow, at ten?"  
  
She waited still, and as no answer came, she almost believed Belle had hung up. But then, she asked:  
  
"You're not lying, are you? A good reason to push back?"  
  
"I swear to you if I could come right now I would. Not only am I gonna imagine things for two days straight and I'm going to be terrified, but the worst part is that this all thing's gonna weight down on my conscious, and it's gonna kill me."  
  
"It does sound like something you would do," added Belle with small giggles. "Alright, see you in two days. Oh, and please, don't send me a text every hour to make sure I'll be there."  
  
"I won't, I promise... Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Belle hung up, and Elsa stood frozen for a good couple of seconds. She had made it, she had called Belle and convinced her to meet with her. She excelled loudly, finally feeling a bit better. But now, she had to keep her mind occupied, to make sure she didn't imagine too many things. She would have the time for it tomorrow while she waited for the three hours drive back to the bar. She wondered if Merida would still be parked there.  
  
She laid on the couch, and watch absentmindedly the old show she had put on earlier. But quickly, her eyelids became heavy, and she felt her brain becoming fuzzy again. And so, with almost gratitude, she fell asleep.  
  
In her dream, everything felt hot and comfy. She was waddling in the darkness, and she felt like she could fall at every step. But she didn't. Something, or rather someone was carrying her, first beside it, and then on its back. She breathed in deeply the smell of the person, of misty forest and pine trees. She felt like she was climbing something, but quickly afterward her back hit lightly a very soft, feather-like surface. But the hotness was still there. She struggled to open her eyes as if they were sewed shut, but before long she finally opened them, only to see a fiery figure walking silently toward her. It was so dark she could only see her hair through the weak light of the street light. Bright red and curly hair. A young woman with blue eyes, like two piercing gemstones in the night. She seemed to dispel the hotness Elsa was feeling, except in the pit of her stomach, which made her feel nauseous. Elsa was vaguely aware she talked, but she understood clearly every word the girl spoke with her strange accent.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"In my bed, like I told you. Maybe you should take off your shoes."  
  
Elsa's eyes looked to her boots as she tried to understand what was going on, and what she was supposed to do with them. What she really wanted to do was keep on staring at the redhead. Fortunately, the girl kneeled in front of her and started to undo her shoelaces. Elsa felt like she was so close, and yet so far. She moved forward, and as the girl seemed extremely focused on her feet she leaned forward slowly until she could smell the wild-berry of her hair. Elsa felt her feet being freed, and the girl rose her head, far slower than she would have thought. Perhaps she had caught sight of Elsa's eyes, just as piercing blue as the redhead's. She could have kissed her instantly, but rather, enjoying their closeness, she asked:  
  
"Why are you taking care of me?"  
  
"Cause I can. Cause you seemed like you needed the help of a friend."  
  
"A friend," Elsa repeated.  
  
She wanted so very badly to be more than a friend, and so, Elsa let her body weight fall forward until her lips met dry and hot ones. It was nice, she thought, for a first kiss with someone new. But the pit in her stomach craved for so much more. It took control of everything, her brain, mostly. She got hold of the redhead's shirt and pulled her in the bed with her. She quickly felt her denim jacket restraining her, and so she struggled to take it off without breaking contact with the soft kisses the other girl offered. She wanted things to go faster, only she had no idea how. So, she did what seemed almost instinctive. She passed her hands under the hem of the other girl's shirt, only to be blocked by strong hands a few seconds later. Breaking contact was worst than Elsa ever thought it would be, and as the redhead sat on her heels, she was in tears. She averted her eyes from the redhead, even if her vision was already too blurry to see anything.  
  
"You don't want me either?"  
  
"This has nothing to do with wanting. But you're drunk. You'll regret it if when you wake up. And so will I."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
Callous fingers passed lightly on her cheeks and erased the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Now go to sleep. We can talk about it tomorrow."  
  
Elsa was about to look at her when she felt the redhead moving backward. She caught her arms and sniffed.  
  
"Please... don't leave me."  
  
And so the redhead obliged, and Elsa nested herself against the hot body as if she was an over-sized teddy bear. And as she closed her eyes, her own words echoed in her mind. Please... don't leave me...  
  
"Elsa... wake up.."  
  
The voice was familiar, but so distant Elsa decided to roll back to sleep.  
  
"Elsa!"  
  
Her eyes shot open as she rolled off the couch and painfully fell on the carpet. She clenched her teeth and as she sat she rubbed her sore shoulder. She saw a pair of thin legs beside her, and as her eyes looked up the face of her exasperate sister came to sight. With her light red hair attached into pigtails and her anger-filed teal eyes, she was a sight Elsa really didn't want to confront right now. Plus, her headache was back. She growled and stood up before going to the kitchen counter, where she knew there should be painkillers. Her sister followed her, her arms crossed and her lips stuck in an angry pout.  
  
"So... you're not gonna say anything? You disappear an entire night, you don't answer my phone calls? And now you ignore me?"  
  
Elsa took a glass in the cupboard and sight. There was no way Anna was gonna let it slide.  
  
"I'm not ignoring you, I have a headache. If you would let me take some medicine before I explain myself..."  
  
Elsa didn't even have to finish her sentence. Anna's angry attitude was only a mask she couldn't quite hold up, unlike Elsa. The younger sibling looked almost sheepish for being angry at her sister. Of course, once she saw her face, Elsa couldn't help but laugh lightly. She took the painkiller, and while she didn't feel any better she at least felt like she was ready to tell Anna what had happened.  
  
"Did Belle told you?"  
  
"She did. I'm sorry."  
  
Elsa shrugged, not seeming as sad as her sister had anticipated.  
  
"It's okay. My feelings for her were never that... developed, per say."  
  
Anna seemed shocked.  
  
"Really? But I thought you were a perfect match."  
  
Anna seemed thoughtful for a few seconds before she declared:  
  
"Oh well, now I'm gonna have to look for someone else."  
  
Elsa let out an exasperated sigh. And here they went again.  
  
"Anna, please! I don't need someone. Not while I just broke up with my girlfriend!"  
  
She had been more aggressive than what she intended, but at least her sister nodded.  
  
"Okay, I understand. So anyway, where were you last night?"  
  
She almost made Elsa smile with how quick she was to change subject. Elsa played with the rim of her glass, before answering.  
  
"Well, see, last night, I was a bit... mad, that Belle had left me. So I took my car, and I drove until I ran out of gas. I ended up in a bar where I started drinking beer after beer."  
  
Anna grimaced, and Elsa nodded.  
  
"Exactly. I have absolutely no idea in which state I'd be by now, if not for a girl I met at the bar."  
  
The story seemed to pick Anna's interest quickly, mostly when Elsa mentioned Merida. But she was an important asset of the story, and there was no skipping how helpful she had been to Elsa the previous night, and this morning.  
  
"A girl, hum?"  
  
"Oh stop it. Nothing happened."  
  
She froze for a few seconds. Of course, something happened, Merida had told her they had kissed. Her dream came back to her mind, and she ignored it as best as she could. She really hoped it was her memory coming back. If not, then...  
  
"So anyway" Elsa quickly continued, ignoring her obviously flushed cheeks. "She lives in an RV parked on the bar's parking lot, and she let me sleep there last night when I was completely drunk. This morning she took me back here, and end of story. Oh right, no, my car, I still need to pick it up."  
  
Elsa looked back at Anna, who seemed to be caught in deep thoughts.  
  
"Anna? Can you help me fetch my car tomorrow? Anna?"  
  
Anna finally emerged from her mind, a small smiled on her lips which Elsa didn't like at all.  
  
"So... who is this girl?"  
  
"Anna, please."  
  
"I want to know. Please?"  
  
Elsa sighed. She knew her sister wouldn't drop the subject until she was satisfied, and Elsa didn't feel at all with fighting with her sister.  
  
"Her name is Merida, she's from Scotland and she travels in an RV. And these are the only things I will tell you about her. Now, my car?"  
  
Anna pouted, her arms crossed.  
  
"Elsa you're no fun!"  
  
"I know. Now, I need my car. Can you help me, tomorrow, fetch my car?"  
  
Elsa articulated every word to make sure Anna understood how important it was.  
  
"No, I can't, I work, remember? Juicy smoothies won't make themselves. Although... I think Kristoff can take you. Is it far?"  
  
"Three hours from here, I believe."  
  
Anna's eyes grew out of surprise.  
  
"When you say you empty your car, you don't do it half-way! Alright, I'll ask him."  
  
Anna finally left Elsa alone in the kitchen, and the blond's first thought was to wonder, once again, if Merida would still be there. She needed to ask her about this dream or memory, or whatever it was. She desperately needed to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry I couldn't post this chapter earlier today, Internet didn't want to cooperate and I couldn't come home until now. But anyway, I wanted to thank Dagron for leaving a comment, and I'll see you all tomorrow!


	5. Too Much Time to Think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa comes back to the bar to pick up her car.

**Chapter 5**

Too much time to think

  
  
Merida was laying on one of the booths in her RV. She was supposed to be watching her favorite TV show, but her mind had started to wander after the opening credit, and she had paused it and laid down. Between her return to the bar, her sleepless night because once again there was too much on her mind and right now, she had had far too much time to think, mostly about Elsa.  
  
She knew it was driving her coo-coo, and as minutes passed, she wondered if there was a small chance for her to see her again. The worst part was, she'd be gone in a couple of days, meaning she would never see Elsa again. Unless of course, she moved to Arendelle, but that was stupid. She had passed through Arendelle the last time she had moved but felt it was too big for her to allow a short-term stay. She usually avoided big cities, because there was too much to see. Two days ago she had decided to keep traveling north so that once winter truly came she could travel south-west. But right now, she felt like she shouldn't, like there was only one place where she would feel good.  
  
She sighed heavily and got up, only to let herself fall again in the passenger seat. It seemed so empty without Elsa seated in it. She blinked a few times when she realized how brilliant this idea sounded. She could ask Elsa if she wanted to come travel with her. But maybe not right away, since the blond was studying. They could go on a short ride, just a weekend, so that Elsa could change her mind, and take time for herself. Merida liked this idea from the bottom of her heart. A weekend wasn't a month, but it should be enough for her to know if she was really attracted to the blond, like it was just about enough for Elsa to fall for her. In Merida's mind, it was perfect. But, how was she going to ask her? She didn't have her phone number, nor any other reason to drive all the way to Arendelle but to ask her that. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.  
  
She was about to get up once again to take some cookies, when she heard a car park right beside her, and two people climbing out.  
  
"Yep, it's still there. You're lucky, you know."  
  
That was the voice of a man she had never heard. She heard a trunk being open, and then her heart skipped a bit.  
  
"Please don't speak of luck just yet."  
  
Elsa. Elsa had come back to fetch her car. Of course! How could Merida had forgotten! She stood quickly, nervously combing her fingers through her hair before taking a deep breath. If she looked flustered or nervous Elsa was going to notice, and if Elsa noticed she was dead. She was just a caring friend wondering about the well-being of a very beautiful friend.  
  
She was about to serve herself a glass of water, to calm her nerves, when a light tap at her door made her jump. She waited silently for a few seconds, before she heard a muffled voice on the other side.  
  
"Merida? Are you home? It's me, Elsa."  
  
She inhaled, and once she felt her head cool down she answered:  
  
"I'm coming."  
  
She quickly opened the door. Elsa was on the other side, her arm still slightly raised after she had knocked. She looked in a far better state than the previous day, and while Merida had liked the untidy Elsa, she liked the tidy college student Elsa even more. Her braid now neatly rested on her shoulder, and she wore a blue winter jacket, which, unbeknown to the blond herself, highlighted the curve of her waist.  
  
"Hi."  
  
Merida smiled. Just a word was enough to make her heart melt.  
  
"So, how's the headache?"  
  
"Better, thank you."  
  
"Good. And you're memory's back?"  
  
At those words, Elsa's cheeks grew uncontrollably red, which the redhead noticed immediately.  
  
"Hum... yeah, about that, I wanted to ask you a question."  
  
Merida shrugged.  
  
"Fire away."  
  
Elsa pursed her lips as if to hold the words inside. She then looked to Kristoff, making his way to her car with a heavy container full of gas. Merida followed her gaze with a questioning raise of her eyebrow. Elsa sighed before whispering.  
  
"It's my sister's boyfriend, and I know for sure he will report to her everything that happens."  
  
Merida looked back at the blond man refilling Elsa's car. He was tall and with broad shoulder, and while he looked nice and a bit innocent, she knew appearance could be very deceiving. And he was close enough to hear their conversation.  
  
"Why don't you come inside?" she asked.  
  
Once again Elsa hesitated.  
  
"I don't know. What could happen inside which I wouldn't want my sister to know?"  
  
Merida sighed.  
  
"A lot."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Elsa kept on thinking, her lips pursed. Merida looked up for a second, her eyes meeting with the door to the bar.  
  
"You know you still need to pay for your beers, don't you?"  
  
Elsa looked up, only to be met with a wink from the redhead.  
  
"I do? Alright, let's go then."  
  
Merida walked out of her camping car, only to feel the intense stare of Kristoff on her. She took the lead and Elsa followed her inside.  
  
Once the door was closed behind them, Merida guided them to the bar where the bartender was already preparing for the night to come, filling the fridge with beer bottles. He stopped as he heard the two girls walking in.  
  
"Hi, Merida."  
  
He looked past her and once he noticed Elsa his smile broaden.  
  
"Oh, I remember you. You got completely drunk after three beers."  
  
Elsa blushed lightly, and Merida chuckled. Elsa tried to do the same, but it only came off as awkward.  
  
"Yeah... that's me... Actually, that's why I'm here, I haven't paid you."  
  
"Paid? But it's already be taken care of."  
  
Elsa furrowed her brows.  
  
"Really? But who..."  
  
She stopped and turned to look at Merida, who sheepishly grinned.  
  
"You... paid for me?"  
  
The redhead shrugged.  
  
"'Course." was all she could answer.  
  
Before Elsa could ask any more question, Merida changed the subject.  
  
"So, about that question, you wanted to ask?"  
  
Elsa blushed once again, and Merida led them to a table, where they quickly sat. Elsa started to play with her fingers while Merida crossed her arms, waiting for Elsa's question. Finally, after pursing her lips once more, the blond asked:  
  
"You told me last time that I had kissed you, but you had stopped me, right?"  
  
"That's what I said."  
  
"Did I... did I ask you to stay in bed with you nonetheless?"  
  
Merida didn't hesitate. Elsa wanted the truth and she as going to deliver.  
  
"That you did."  
  
Elsa nodded slightly.  
  
"Okay. And when we were kissing, did I dragged you into bed with me?"  
  
"Also did. Why you thought you'd been dreaming?"  
  
"I don't know... it just sounded so much unlike me that I thought... Oh well, never-mind. But thank you, anyway."  
  
Elsa was about to stand, but Merida reacted quickly and said a bit louder than she had intended:  
  
"Wait! I... I wanted to ask you something."  
  
Elsa sat back down, and Merida explained her idea.  
  
"See, I thought you needed, perhaps, some time away from your city, you know, to think and all. So I thought, maybe, you'd like to come with me, just for a weekend, I mean, you're in college so maybe you have a lot of work so you can't be away for too long so why not a weekend? What do you say?"  
  
Elsa blinked a few times, surprised. She already knew the answer, but it felt bad to say it nonetheless, once she saw hope gleaming in Merida's eyes.  
  
"It sounds nice but... I'm sorry, I can't. I don't like travels very much and... I don't know, I feel like I would be imposing myself on you again."  
  
Merida nodded. Of course, she was sad, but she also felt stupid. Elsa had told her how she didn't like to travel much, how she preferred to stay home and read. She should have thought about it through and through.  
  
"Merida?"  
  
The redhead managed a small saddening smile.  
  
"It's alright. I understand."  
  
"Are... are you mad?"  
  
"Mad?"  
  
The redhead chuckled.  
  
"Of course not! I just feel so stupid... but it's okay. I understand, I really do. It's just that I feel like traveling from now on will be terribly boring without you."  
  
Maybe she shouldn't have said that. Maybe, just maybe, for once, she should have thought before talking. She saw Elsa blush lightly and decided that she didn't regret saying what had passed her lips. With a long intake, Elsa stood.  
  
"Maybe we should get out before it starts to become suspicious."  
  
Merida nodded, and they left the bar together, in silence.

* * *

  
  
One hour drive was already painful, but the simple thought that two more awaited her almost pushed Elsa to stop completely. She just wanted to go home and go to sleep, even if she wasn't tired one bit. She actually had quite a troublesome night, between her thoughts on Belle and Merida. And now that the Merida part was taken care of, her mind focused on Belle, and how their conversation tomorrow was going to go. She had her speech ready, but knowing Belle she wouldn't have time to finish it, and she knew at one point something was going to go wrong.  
  
Elsa sighed. She turned on the music but found only stupidity after stupidity, and turned off the radio just as fast. She couldn't quite understand how Merida could drive on long distances with being bored. Her mind wandered back to their conversation, and Merida's proposition. If she had been more adventurous, she would have accepted, and maybe she wouldn't have regretted. But she just couldn't. And so, the redhead was going to leave in a few days. She only hoped that she'd have a chance to meet her once more, maybe one day, in a few years.


	6. Her name was Belle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa and Belle finally get to talk.

**Chapter 6**

Her name was Belle

  
  
Elsa sat inside the mall, on one of the many benches. She knew Belle would easily find her here since this was the bench she had waited for her on their first date. Elsa looked apprehensively at her joined fingers. She had her speech ready, but she had no idea if she'll be able to finish it before Belle said anything.  
  
"Hi, Elsa."  
  
The blond raised her head. Standing by her side was Belle. She had tied her brown hair in a ponytail, and her hazel eyes did not show any sign of anger, unlike during their last encounter. She made no move to sit by Elsa. To her surprise, Elsa didn't mind, and she thought that it was better this way.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"So, do you want to talk on a bench, or do we move to a smoothie bar?"  
  
Elsa simply rose, indicating that she was ready to follow Belle. After a single word said to Belle she had realized how dry her throat was, probably because of her anxiousness.  
  
They walked to the end of the alley, to a smoothie bar which, to Elsa's relief, wasn't the one Anna worked at. Many of the outside tables were occupied, but once again, to accommodate Elsa, Belle had chosen an inside table. Elsa couldn't help but think her ex was still acting as if they were together, making the compromises she never made.  
  
They sat opposite each other, an orange juice with a lot of ice in Elsa's hand, and a strawberry and wildberry smoothie for Belle. Elsa drank a large gulp, and as she was about to speak, Belle said:  
  
"So, before you apologize, I just wanted to say that yes, I feel like you should apologize, but I should also. I mean, I had no plan at all to breake up with you two days ago. I guess it just happened."  
  
She smiled sadly, and Elsa, surprised by Belle's apology, quickly countered:  
  
"You don't have to apologize for that... I mean..."  
  
She cleared her throat and drank another gulp of juice. Once she felt like she was finally able to talk she started her speech as she had planned it:  
  
"First, I really should apologize for pretty much everything. I mean, I should have treated you with more respect and not be such a coward all the time. I also wanted to apologize for this, you know, disrespecting you. I feel like I shouldn't have put you through what I did, you know, never really introducing you properly, or not acknowledging your existence, even. And I'm also sorry I ran away so quickly last time. I knew we could have talked, but I was afraid and angry and I left you. And I.."  
  
Belle placed her hand on Elsa's wrist, and the contact sent a shiver of surprise to the blond. She had instinctively lowered her head as she spoke, her hands playing with the plastic cup of juice. She looked to Belle, and the brunette small amicably.  
  
"Elsa, you don't have to individually apologize to everything you thought went wrong. Knowing you, it's already a big step, you know, the fact that you apologized."  
  
They both drank in silence, and Belle continued:  
  
"I do accept your apologies. Now, there's a thing I wanted to ask you. Do you want to give us a second chance?"  
  
Elsa answer without thinking, far quicker than Belle had expected.  
  
"No. Right now, before I started any relation whatsoever, I need to accept who I am. I don't want to start another relation, only to ruin it by doing the exact same mistakes I did with you."  
  
Belle looked at her with a certain curiosity.  
  
"I understand, and I do believe you're on the right track. I can already feel you've changed."  
  
Elsa finished her juice and asked:  
  
"If I had asked for another chance, would you have given it to me?"  
  
This time, it took a few seconds for Belle to answer.  
  
"I don't think so. Not right now, anyway. But who knows, maybe in a few months?"  
  
Elsa only shrugged. She had absolutely no plan of going back with Belle, but then again going out with her in the first place wasn't planned either. And just like the brunette implied, who could tell what would happen in a few months?  
  
"So, can we just be friends for now?" asked Belle.  
  
"Well, since you're still Anna's friends, and my sister probably hasn't given up on us just yet, which mean we might hand up at a party together, I feel like it would be the better option."  
  
Belle smiled, and, just for the sake of it, offered a handshake, which Elsa accepted. All of the blond's tension was gone for good, and for the first time in forever, she fell fine. Belle relaxed in her chair and finished her smoothie.  
  
"I wonder if we weren't meant to be friends, rather than a couple." declared Elsa.  
  
Belle seemed to approved.

* * *

  
  
Merida turned on the ignition, and her heart fluttered. It rang loudly in her chest as if to protest against her brain. She was going to the north like she had decided. Or at least, her brain has decided. Her heart, however, urged her to go back to Arendelle. And once this internal fracture became unbearable, Merida started to speak to herself, as she tried to come to an agreement.  
  
"And if I went to Arendelle, what would I do? Go to her apartment? Don't you think that would scare her away more than anything?"  
  
The answer came to her as naturally as if she really was talking to someone else. All she had to do was search for Elsa. If she found her in such a big city than maybe there really were meant to be. Plus, this was a good test to see if she really had feelings, or if it was just a passing fluster. If she got bored of searching for the blond after a week than it wasn't meant to be. But if a month later she was still on the search, then maybe it meant something. Merida found nothing to counter.  
  
She was about to obey her conscience when someone tapped her window. She looked left, only to notice the bartender, whom she finally knew was named Jack. She lowered her window and Jack asked:  
  
"Are you okay? You've been standing there with the ignition on for the past ten minutes."  
  
She smiled, amused by her own antics.  
  
"I'm okay now. I should be alright for now."  
  
"So, where are you going?"  
  
"To Arendelle."  
  
This answer made Jack smiled almost happily.  
  
"Good luck, I feel like you're going to need it."  
  
"You don't say. I have a beautiful needle to find in a concrete haystack."  
  
"Come back here if you ever need to change your mind for a bit."  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
She finally let go of the brake and drove out of the parking, in the direction of the state highway. In three short hours, she'll be closer to Elsa that she had been in days. And for a few seconds, instead of feeling crazy and like her task was impossible, she felt like it would be the easiest thing she had ever done as if it was her fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I wanted to thank Dagron for leaving a comment! I feel like even with the scraps of info Kristoff gave her, Anna was capable of extrapolating half a dozen crazy scenarios.  
> But anyway, I'll see you guys tomorrow!


	7. Random Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks later, fate speaks once again.

**Chapter 7**

Random Encounter

  
  
Elsa sat on the inside terrace of the smoothie bar her sister was working at all weekdays after school. She looked quickly at the people traversing the mall to go to the shop they wanted, or simply wander around. As she drank her smoothie, she couldn't believe it had already been two weeks since she broke up with Belle. She felt like she had already done a bit of progress on accepting herself. For starters, she had been honest with the man who had tried to invite her out, saying clearly that she was into girls. This wasn't much, but it was already better than she thought she'd be able to do.  
  
"Did I told you about this new friend I met?"  
  
Elsa's gaze went back to her sister, seated across the table.  
  
"No, you haven't." answered carefully Elsa. This was the exact way Anna had introduced her to Belle.  
  
"Well her name is..."  
  
But Anna stopped herself, which made Elsa frown deeply. The only thing that could make her sister stop talking was chocking, and Anna was not coughing. Rather, she was staring intensely over Elsa's shoulder, which she quickly noticed and turn around, but saw nothing, or at least nothing which would silence her sister.  
  
"Anna? Earth to Anna? What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing, don't worry. I'm okay."  
  
As proof, Anna drank her smoothie in one long gulp, before pursing her lips. Elsa looked at her as if her sister was about to do her a very bad trick. She then thought Anna was going to keep talking about this new friend of hers, but instead, she asked:  
  
"So, how's your sentimental life going? Anyone on your radar?"  
  
"Hum... no?"  
  
Anna was acting far stranger than usual, which worried her sister she might be sick or something.  
  
"What about that girl you didn't want to talk to me about? The RV girl?"  
  
It took a few seconds for Elsa to understand whom she was talking about.  
  
"Oh, you mean Merida."  
  
She hadn't thought about her in a very long time, probably because she knew by now the Scottish redhead must have been hundreds of miles away, somewhere in a bar, taking care of yet another girl drunk out of her mind. The thought alone made her heart pinch.  
  
"Why would you bring her up? She's probably at the other side of the country by now."  
  
Anna shrugged, but Elsa noticed how her sister was fidgeting, which could only mean that she was trying to hold something in very badly.  
  
"I don't know. From what I understood, the two of you got along pretty well."  
  
Elsa saw once again herself kissing Merida, dragging her into bed by her collar. She tried very hard to stop the blood from rushing to her cheeks.  
  
"Yeah but... you know, she's gone now. Who knows when she'll be back here if she even comes back here."  
  
Anna finished her smoothie.  
  
"Yeah... who knows. But she was nice to you, I mean, it sounded like it."  
  
Elsa sadly agreed.  
  
"That she was. She was very understanding, also. She helped me a lot without even saying a word, but just her presence was..."  
  
Elsa stopped, her eyes growing wide in a pure feat of surprise. For an entire minute, she even started to believe that magic existed. Standing about fifty meters from them, in a perpendicular alley, was none other than Merida, wandering about the mall with her hands in her pockets. Elsa had to blink to make sure she wasn't dreaming, but her fiery red hair was unmistakable. Anna's head turned to look at the redhead, and so Elsa couldn't see the malicious smile on her sister's face. She suddenly loudly called:  
  
"Merida! Hey, Merida!"  
  
Elsa was mortified. She froze completely as Merida looked their way. First, the redhead only noticed Anna, a girl she had never seen before but still reminded her of someone else. But as she made a few steps toward her, wondering where they had met, she saw the figure behind her, and it took all her strength to not only keep moving but also keep her cool. In truth, she was extremely relieved. She had been in Arendelle for more than a week, and the first few days she had wondered if it wasn't the wrong Arendelle, because she hadn't seen Elsa at all. But there she was, looking anxious and very surprised to see the redhead. The girl who had called her, on the other hand, looked overexcited. If she could have been jumping in her chair she would probably have. Merida supposed it had to be Elsa's sister, from what she could remember of their long conversation on the way to Arendelle.  
  
Merida breathed deeply before stopping at their table, a big smile plastered on her face.  
  
"Hi, Elsa. Long time no see."  
  
The blond agreed with round eyes. She had not thought of Merida since the last time they saw each other, and it seemed thinking of the girl had summoned her.  
  
"Hello. Yes, it's been a long time. Why are you... What are doing in Arendelle? I thought you said you were going to the north?"  
  
"Oh I was on my way, but then I thought, the north is cold, so maybe I shouldn't go all the way up north, you know? Plus I found a nice camping just at the boundary of the city. I may be stuck here all winter, who knows? Once the snow is here, it'll be a pain to move my RV around."  
  
"Yeah but... it's hasn't even snowed yet. You still have time." noticed Elsa, which made Merida both freeze and blush. The redhead's stupid excuse had not worked on Elsa. Of course, it hadn't, she was a very logical girl!  
  
"Hi!"  
  
Merida was almost grateful for the distraction Elsa's sister made. She turned to look at the energetic redhead, whose smile grew from one ear to the other.  
  
"And you must be Elsa's sister. Anna, was it?"  
  
"Yep, that's me! So my sister told you about me?"  
  
"I don't know, has she told you about me?"  
  
Anna shook her head.  
  
"Obviously, she has!"  
  
It was Elsa's time to blush.  
  
"Anna!"  
  
"I mean, she hasn't given me all the details, but yes, she has told me about you."  
  
Merida crossed her arms and looked back to Elsa, who was embarrassed like Merida had seen already multiple times.  
  
"So, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I could ask you the same question."  
  
"Yes, but I asked first."  
  
Anna couldn't help but let out a squeal at them. They both looked at her with surprise, but she didn't say anything else. Of course, she thought they already argued like a cute couple. Elsa lightly shook her head as Merida's gaze went back to her.  
  
"Anyway, Anna and I were just enjoying a nice afternoon together, before we both have too much to do to actually do something together."  
  
"We do that every Saturday afternoon" declared suddenly Anna, to which Elsa shot her a look which said that that was a big lie. Merida, too focused on what Anna had just said to notice, decided to make a mental note. She knew what she would do next Saturday, that was for sure.  
  
"Anyway" continued Elsa, "what are you doing here?"  
  
Merida shrugged.  
  
"I wanted to buy a new jacket. Some people told me here was the biggest mall in the city, so I thought I'll find a new jacket without any problem here."  
  
This was yet another lie, of course, as Merida had devoted herself day after day to finding Elsa once again. Of course, she had seen her a few times on the campus ground, but she just couldn't walk up to her. She wasn't a student, so it would have been more than suspicious. But she had heard a lot of students talk about this mall, so she thought she might give it a shot. And so, once again, fate had spoken.  
  
"Maybe I should get back to it, you know. Jackets won't buy themselves."  
  
But before Merida could even take a step away from the table, Elsa declared, louder than she had intended:  
  
"Why don't you join us?"  
  
Merida smiled amicably, but Anna was the one with the biggest smile. She would even have left them alone, if not for the killing looks Elsa would give her if she declared so. Merida shrugged.  
  
"Why not. I'll fetch a drink, be right back."  
  
Merida entered the shop, and Elsa lowered her gaze, her arms crossed. Why oh why had she invited her? Anna gave her an amused look, which she could even feel without looking at her. Elsa looked quickly at her sister with a murdering look in her eyes. While it sent shivers down the younger girl's back, it didn't stop her smile.  
  
"So, should I consider today the renaissance of your sentimental life?"  
  
"Shut it." was all Elsa could mutter.


	8. In the Defence of Elsa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna decides to interrogate Merida.

**Chapter 8**

In the defense of Elsa

  
  
Anna quickly walked through the mall, taking large steps toward the smoothie bar. It had been a week since Elsa and she had seen Merida, and if Anna's plan worked, the redhead should be there. Anna had been far more careful this week, careful enough, in fact, to notice that Merida went every single day to the campus, but stood hidden from Elsa. Which led Anna to believe that she was either very shy or a creeper.  
  
As Anna turned to the right, she instantly saw Merida, seated at one of the small tables of the shop, the one, in fact, closest to the alley. She absentmindedly drank her orange smoothie, her face turned as she looked behind her. A small smile crept on Anna's face. Not only her plan had work, but she could try to scare her, which was always good in the younger girl's book since she was far from intimidating. She walked up to her as silently as possible, and planted loudly her hands on the table, making it shook slightly.  
  
"So, what are your plans with my sister?"  
  
Her voice was also loud like she had intended, but Merida simply turned her head, not shock or scared like she had intended. Instead, Merida first looked almost annoyed by her presence, before she placed her smoothie on the table and smiled.  
  
"Ho, hi Anna. Elsa's not with you, I take it."  
  
"No, she's not," answered Anna as she crossed her arms, miffed that her attempt had failed. "She stayed home, doing her homework, she said."  
  
"But you don't believe her?"  
  
"Yes... I mean, no? I mean, how can someone spend so much time working? She has to do something else she doesn't want me to know.."  
  
Merida shrugged as Anna took the seat opposite the Scottish girl. Merida sighed internally. She was going to have to deal with Anna if she wanted any chance with Elsa. And as she recalled, Anna had a knack for finding partners to Elsa. She could be a valuable ally.  
  
"Or maybe, she really is working."  
  
Anna pondered the idea for a few seconds before shaking her head.  
  
"Anyway, we're not here to talk about Elsa. I mean we are, but not her homework. Plus, it's a good thing she didn't come. Now, I can interrogate you without her around."  
  
Merida raced an eyebrow, questioning Anna's terminology.  
  
"Interrogate me? Why?"  
  
"Why? Isn't it obvious? I don't want a complete stranger to hit on my sister! Plus, I saw you creeping around the campus. I know you're observing her."  
  
"I'm not observing her. Just waiting for the right opportunity to approach her. Because I can't just walk up to her on campus, not when I'm not a student here."  
  
Anna took a reflexive pose, with her hand on her chin and her head lowered.  
  
"Yes, that's true. You can't just walk up to her, I mean you could, but then she would know that you were looking for her, and that's not what we want, do we? I mean you could find an excuse, but she'll probably see through it. No, we want her to think that it's a coincidence, you know."  
  
"Hum... Anna?"  
  
The younger girl was so focused she didn't even hear Merida calling her name.  
  
"We could arrange something. I feel like we could find something in which the both of you would meet, and have a nice date without her knowing it's a date."  
  
"Anna?"  
  
"But then again she is smart, so she might see through it... What about... going to the museum or something. I know she likes museum... I mean, I think she does like museum..."  
  
"Anna?"  
  
Finally, the girl noticed Merida was calling her and stopped talking. Merida sipped on her smoothie before asking:  
  
"What happened to interrogating me?"  
  
Anna shrugged.  
  
"I just wanted to scare you. But you know, I feel like you have to care about Elsa. You wouldn't be here if you didn't."  
  
"If that can reassure you, I promise I'll never harm Elsa, and try to protect her as best as I can. How about that?"  
  
"I believe you. Alright, now that's out of the way, we need to find something at which the two of you could meet, and it would be a complete accident. A big thing..."  
  
She let her mind wander for a moment, during which Merida finish her smoothie with an annoying sound of half-emptied straw. Anna felt her phone vibrating, distracting her from her thinking. She quickly rose from her seat, her eyes as wide as saucers, and suddenly said:  
  
"I'll go fetch a smoothie. And if anything happens, I'll wait for you here."  
  
Merida frowned.  
  
"If anything... Anna?"  
  
But the redhead had already rushed inside the shop. Merida lost sight of her, but her attention was attracted back to the person which seemed to be walking up to her. She almost dropped her plastic cup when she saw Elsa arriving in front of her, an embarrassed smile on her face. Merida took a deep breathed and placed back her cup on the small table.  
  
"Hi Elsa, how are you?"  
  
The blond stopped at the exact spot Anna had stood a few minutes before.  
  
"I'm fine, thank you. Tell me, have you seen Anna? She told me she was going to the mall, and I figured she'd be here."  
  
Merida shook her head lightly.  
  
"Nope, I don't believe I have seen her. Why? Didn't you two come together?"  
  
"Well, usually we would, but today I wanted to do my homework first. I told her I'll probably join her once I was done."  
  
"I'm sorry I can't help you. I really don't know where she is."  
  
Elsa smiled almost shyly.  
  
"It's okay, I'll keep searching, and maybe just call her."  
  
"Do you want a hand? I may not look like it, but I'm a pretty good tracker."  
  
Merida was about to get up, but Elsa shook her head.  
  
"No please, don't worry, I'm sure I'll find her eventually."  
  
"You're really sure? The mall is big, you know. A pair of extra eyes might be useful."  
  
Elsa bit her lower lip before she finally confessed:  
  
"Actually, I don't want Anna to see us together. I would never hear the end of it. I'm sorry, I know it sounds stupid but..."  
  
Merida gave her a reassuring smile.  
  
"You know, I think you shouldn't attach that much importance to what your sister might think."  
  
"I know but..."  
  
"Consider it a step to accept yourself. Accept what your sister might have to say about you, being in a relationship."  
  
Merida was happy to see Elsa debating with herself before she nodded.  
  
"I'll think about it. Thank you, Merida, you seem to have a great wisdom."  
  
"Believe me, if I had, some things would have played out much differently."  
  
Elsa smiled and left to search for Anna once again, still a bit puzzled at what Merida had just said.  
  
About a minute later, Anna walked out of the shop with a red smoothie in hand and sat back in the chair opposite Merida.  
  
"You should stop bothering Elsa with her sentimental life."  
  
Anna put her smoothie on the table.  
  
"I know, I heard you. I'll try not to tease her about it as much."  
  
"It's a start. Know, let's be quick. Where could Elsa and I meet?"  
  
Anna had a sly smile before she placed a small flier on the table. Merida picked it up and looked at it closely.  
  
"A carnival?"  
  
"Coming into town to celebrate the end of fall, in two weeks. Only for a week. I could drag her there, say, Saturday afternoon, and pretend that I'll be meeting with Kristoff."  
  
"No need to pretend. If you want your boyfriend to come then do it, at least we'll probably find each other at some point and you'll have an alibi."  
  
"Smart. But okay. Say I wander about to find Kristoff, and you find Elsa. You two can have a nice afternoon. How about that?"  
  
Merida extended a hand, and Anna shook it quickly.  
  
"Deal. Hand me your phone number, in case something goes wrong."  
  
Merida agreed, and soon their arrangement was settled for what Anna liked to call 'Operation Merelsa.' Anna savored her smoothie like the taste of soon to be victory, while Merida debated whether or not she should leave.  
  
"So anyway, what it the deal with you being a good tracker?" suddenly asked Anna.  
  
"I'm a hunter. I mean, I haven't hunted for a while, but with my dad, we used to go hunting from time to time."  
  
Before Anna could ask another question, her phone rang and she had to pick up.  
  
"Elsa! Where are you? Merida told me I just missed you."  
  
" _You're with Merida?_ "  
  
"Yep. I came to the smoothie bar to get a drink, and she told me you were looking for me, and I had just missed you."  
  
" _Okay, well, don't move. I'll be right here._ "  
  
"Sure thing sis."


	9. The End of Fall Carnival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa gets drag to the Carnival by her sister but ends up spending a better time then she'd imagined.

**Chapter 9**

The End of Fall Carnival

  
  
Elsa had no idea why she had accepted to follow Anna to the Carnival. She usually avoided those crowded places full of greasy smelling food and, of course, people. But Anna had insisted all week, and Elsa had had no choice but to agree. Even if Anna was to join Kristoff and she, as usual, would be the third wheel.  
  
The carnival had been, like every year, placed in a big empty field at the outskirts of the city. Attractions, food stands, and game stands had been placed to create multiple alleys. The sisters had barely entered the main alley, passing under the large plastic streamer welcoming people to the carnival, that Anna had already told Elsa to wait by the first shooting stand, as she went to look for Kristoff. Elsa's heart instantly started to beat louder in her chest. Between the many people weaving through the alleys, the loud and annoying songs each attraction and each stand diffused, and the bad smell of boiling oil, Elsa suddenly felt like she was going to be sick. She was almost ready to call Anna, to tell her that she was going home, when a soft hand placed itself on her shoulder, propping her to turn around. Suddenly, she felt like she was breathing again. Her stomach settled, and she sighed happily. Merida grinned wildly.  
  
"Well, to tell you the truth I never thought I'd see you here."  
  
Elsa smiled back.  
  
"Yes, me neither. But Anna dragged me here. She's in search of her boyfriend."  
  
"So, not such a fun time for you?"  
  
Elsa simply shook her head, making Merida's smile grew even bigger. She felt it was better than planned. Just Elsa and her, together for an entire afternoon. And while she didn't expect anything to happen today, at least they were spending time together.  
  
"So, how about we go and have fun together?"  
  
"What? But Anna asked me to wait for her. If I disappear she'll..."  
  
But as Elsa looked around, she saw Anna literally attached to Kristoff's arm and walking in the opposite direction to her. She must have seen Merida. Well, if Anna was going to have a good time on her own, so was she.  
  
"Alright. So, what do we do?"  
  
Merida shrugged.  
  
"How about everything?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Elsa was pretty shocked at what Merida had just said.  
  
"No, I'm serious. Now that I don't have to pay for gas, I'm super rich!"  
  
Elsa shook her head with a smile.  
  
"You are not paying for everything. We'll share, okay?"  
  
"Sure, why not."

* * *

  
  
They walked close to each other, stopping at almost every new game stand or attraction. Their gift pile was already high, filling their bags with mostly plushes and plastic rings. Elsa had refused to do a few of the most hardcore attraction, which didn't even bother Merida. The redhead was having the time of her life, showing off her skills to the girl she had been dreaming about for an entire month. Suddenly, all that time searching and waiting felt right, because it had all led to this perfect day.  
  
"Oh, we haven't tried this one, have we?"  
  
Merida stopped by a throwing game, and behind the counter three stacks of tantalizing cans had been placed. Elsa looked at them and shook her head.  
  
"There is no way to win. It's tricked."  
  
"How can you know this?"  
  
"Because it always is!"  
  
Merida grinned and placed a few bucks on the counter. The man working the stand absentmindedly picked up the money and gave her three cloth balls, full of polystyrene grains.  
  
"You should choose your prize, you know, just in case!" she almost taunted Elsa.  
  
Merida took the first ball and threw it on the can at the base of the structure, to the right. It fell, and took a big part of the can with it, leaving a smaller pyramid on the left. And so Merida aimed the second back to the left can at the lowest level. Almost every can left fell, besides one at the center, which Merida easily took down. She gave a fist-pump and turned to Elsa who looked at her with slight annoyance. After she celebrated her victory, Merida curtsied to Elsa.  
  
"My lady, choose your prize."  
  
"It's your prize, you won."  
  
"I said it would be yours. I won for you. Come on, choose."  
  
Elsa blushed lightly. This afternoon with Merida had not only been very entertaining, but also very fun. In fact, she could hardly remember the last time she had that much fun. She looked at the pushes on the prize shelf, before finding one which attracted her eye. It looked like a snowman, but with a perfectly round face, and no arms. It had stubby legs, and its large smile revealed its front teeth. Finally, it's two large eyes seemed to have been made out of coal. She pointed it and declared:  
  
"Then I'll take this one."  
  
The man gave it to her and started picking up the cans on the ground. The two girls walked away, and Merida looked at it with an inquisitive gaze.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
Elsa shrugged.  
  
"I don't know, but I find it very cute."  
  
Merida couldn't hold her smile as she said:  
  
"It looks a bit like you."  
  
"What! Does not!"  
  
Elsa looked longly into the dark and still eyes of the plush.  
  
"It doesn't look like me, it looks happy."  
  
"Then maybe you haven't looked at yourself in a mirror for the past two hours or so, because, so do you."  
  
Elsa stopped walking out of pure shocked by what the redhead had just said. She looked happy. She was having a good time with Merida, and she was happy. Yes, she was. She could feel it in her heart.  
  
"So, do you want to go for a snack? Cause I just found another attraction we could do?"  
  
"Please, don't say it's a double-loop roller-coaster."  
  
Merida shook her head.  
  
"Nope. It's very calm."  
  
Elsa followed Merida's gaze and instantly blushed. Before them, at the end of the alley, stood the most romantic ride of them all, the tunnel of love. Elsa felt instantly nervous.  
  
"Are... are you sure?"  
  
Merida placed her hand on Elsa's shoulder.  
  
"The way I see it, it's a perfect exercise for your "accepting yourself" plan. See, we'll go in there as friends, but that other people don't need to know. But if you can complete this ride with me, you'll tell all the people looking at us funny that you don't care at all about what they think. You're just happy."  
  
The more Merida talked the more Elsa nodded. She was right, this was a perfect exercise.  
  
"Alright, let's do this." the blond declared with determination.  
  
She quickly bought two tickets, and Merida and herself waited for the next swan designed boat to arrive.  
  
"You've ever been in a tunnel of love?" wondered Elsa.  
  
"Nope. Have you?"  
  
"No."  
  
The boat arrived, and they both sat. While the seat was a bit wet, the real problem they both faced was how close they had to seat. So much so, in fact, that both of their bodies, from knees to shoulders, touched. Elsa placed her newly acquired plush on her knees, hugging it slightly. Merida stiffen a bit and tried to think of something else, other than 'you should place your arm on her shoulders.' or 'you should place your hand on her knee.'  
  
The boat departed so slowly that Elsa barely felt it moving. But as they entered they both regretted taking the ride. There was nothing, besides a few cupids attached to the walls, and lots of hearts. Merida sighed.  
  
"And me who thought the horror mansion was boring!"  
  
Elsa giggled.  
  
"For you maybe! I feel like nothing can scare you, can it?"  
  
"Oh, I've been scared before. Mortified, even. This one time my father and I we got attacked by a bear while we were hunting. You've never faced real terror until you've come face to face with a bear, trust me."  
  
Elsa sighed. Now that they were quietly sitting, the only thing she hadn't thought about this entire afternoon finally came back to her. Merida was going to leave. At one point or another, she was going to leave, start traveling again. The thought alone made her feel strange like she wanted to get a hold of Merida's arm and never let go.  
  
"So... Have you decided when you'll be leaving yet?"  
  
Merida looked at her curiously, before she noticed how close their faces suddenly were, and quickly turned back to look at the calm water in front of them.  
  
"Just say you don't want me to leave, and I'll stay."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No. I mean, if you say it, of course, I'll stay. But don't worry about it. I won't leave until at least the end of winter. So we got plenty of time to have more fun. Is there a Carnival to celebrate the arrival of winter?"  
  
Elsa couldn't help but giggle.  
  
"Unfortunately not."  
  
She hugged a bit closer her plush, and just because she felt like it, she placed her head on Merida's shoulder. The redhead stiffened a mere second before she relaxed.  
  
"But, I'm happy you're staying for a while."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I wanted to thank I_am_a_Lover_not_a_Hater for leaving a comment. I looked into it and it was a bug. What basically happened was that at one point I tried to preview chapter 5, but it didn't work on my computer, except that it was still registered by the system, so I had five draft version of chapter 5 clouding the list of chapters, hence why it was listed under "chapter 13". Long story short, I fixed it! But thank you for bringing it to my attention.  
> Anyway, I'll see you guys tomorrow!


	10. The Red String of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following Anna's advice, Elsa and Merida go to see the seer.

**Chapter 10**

The Red String of Fate

  
  
Anna emerged from a small and dark tent, still holding on to Kristoff's arm. Her boyfriend was trying to bring her back to reality.  
  
"Anna, I don't think you should believe everything she said."  
  
The smaller girl shook vigorously her head.  
  
"Why not? She was very talented!"  
  
And with that, she was once again dragging her boyfriend from stand to stand, in hope that he would win her yet another plush. She was about to stop at one of the numerous balloon shooting stands when her eyes were attracted by the exit of the tunnel of love. Kristoff and she had already taken it twice, and she hoped they would go back a third time before they had to left the Carnival. She froze when she identified Merida and Elsa walking out of the tunnel of love. Both of their bags seemed full of prizes, and Elsa even held in her hand a large plush which she thought to be a snowman. Kristoff was about to ask what was going on when his gaze followed Anna's, and he let out a sigh.  
  
"Let me guess, you want to go see how they're doing?"  
  
"Of course! My sister just went through the tunnel of love. Something has to have happened!"  
  
Kristoff was about to take a hold of Anna's arm, to prevent her from running to her sister, but she seemed to slip through his fingers. He darted behind her, and finally got a hold of her, only a few meters from Elsa. Anna turned to him but before she could protest he said:  
  
"You really shouldn't do this."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"I know you. You're going to make fun of the fact that she's on a date, and then Elsa is going to get angry. If you really want things with Merida to work, like you told me, you should let them alone."  
  
Anna gently smiled.  
  
"Don't worry. I won't tease her. Merida and I we already made an agreement about it. But I want to know how everything is going."  
  
Kristoff nodded, and she got once again hold of his arm while he let go of hers. They quickly made their way through the crowd, and to Elsa and Merida, who were now looking at a snack stand.  
  
"What? You don't even want a waffle?"  
  
Merida was astonished to see that Elsa didn't want anything to eat because she considered everything to be greasy.  
  
"No, I don't!" Elsa replied with a giggle. "What is this obsession with you wanting to feed me!"  
  
Merida let out a sigh.  
  
"Okay, I get it. Not greasy stuff, no waffle, no... Hey, what about a candy apple?"  
  
"It's all sticky!"  
  
"It's an apple. And it's only sticky if you take the caramel one. Take the chocolate one."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why not? You have to be hungry after everything we've done."  
  
Elsa was about to reply, completely fascinated by how caring Merida once again was, when she heard her name being called by a way too familiar voice.  
  
"Elsa! There you are!"  
  
Anna came by their side, still holding Kristoff as if to prevent him from running away. Merida stopped staring at the large chocolate filled waffles and turn to look at Anna.  
  
"I'm sorry, we got dragged by the crowd and we lost you."  
  
Elsa let out a malicious smile.  
  
"Of course you have. But it's okay, Merida found me."  
  
Anna looked at the Scottish, and inquisitive look on her face, which Merida couldn't identify. It was supposed to mean 'how are things going', but it seemed Anna was not very good at communicating through expressions.  
  
"Hi, Merida. Having fun?"  
  
"Sure thing. I haven't been to a Carnival in a very long time."  
  
"Have you tried the Seer yet?"  
  
"A seer?"  
  
"Yep. It's an old woman with a magical set of tarot cards. It's magical!"  
  
Elsa gave her sister a curious look, while Anna started to ramble excitedly:  
  
"She told me I was going to marry my true love, which she also said I had already found, which is a good thing because really I don't know how I would live without Kristoff... Oh, she also said we'll have at least two children, and marry in summer, but it would be rainy and there is no way to avoid it, but maybe now we can think of doing an inside wedding, although I don't really like the idea of an inside wedding, and maybe we shouldn't care and do it under the rain. It can be very romantic, you know, with the..."  
  
Elsa let her sister talk for a while before she finally had enough.  
  
"Anna! You really shouldn't give too much credit to what this seer told you. She probably said what you wanted to hear."  
  
"That's what I told her," Kristoff added.  
  
The younger girl shook her head.  
  
"Nope. I'm sure she's a witch or something. And you two should go and talk to her."  
  
"Why?" Merida asked suddenly, to Elsa's surprise.  
  
Anna gave her a not so subtle malicious look.  
  
"Because that way you'll learn your future."  
  
Elsa sighed.  
  
"Anna, that is not possible."  
  
"Alright, maybe it isn't. But it's fun anyway! So the two of you should go."  
  
Elsa had absolutely no desire to go and talk to a seer. She didn't believe in magic, or in people capable of sensing things. She looked over to Merida and asked:  
  
"So, what do you think?"  
  
Merida knew why Anna wanted them to go so that the seer would tell them that they were meant for each other. And while that was a tempting idea, she didn't want an old witch to tell it to her, she wanted to hear Elsa say it. So maybe she could ask the seer something else.  
  
"Why not. Just consider her as another attraction. You don't have to believe what she says, but it's a fun thing to do."  
  
Elsa nodded lightly.  
  
"Alright, let's go then."  
  
They found the small tent of the seer without any problem and entered. It was very dark inside, but they quickly found a table on which rested a pack of big cards, and a woman seating in the dark, on the other side of the table.  
  
"Welcome, young ladies, to my humble tent. Please, sit."  
  
Merida did as she was told, and sat on a small wooden stool, intricately carved to resemble two standing bears. Elsa sat with a bit of hesitation, and the seer seemed to notice.  
  
"Oh, I see. You are not convinced of my talents?"  
  
Elsa flushed lightly, but before she could answer the seer declared:  
  
"It's alright. You have the right to be skeptical, but I need you to believe in my talent if you want to know your future. So how about a little convincing?"  
  
The seer took the deck of cards on the table, shook them quickly, and nimbly spread them on the table.  
  
"To show you that I am no liar, I will tell both of you three things that I cannot possibly know about you, your family, and your past. So please, pick three cards."  
  
Merida did so, but Elsa, as if to throw off the seer, took three cards in very different places of the deck.  
  
"Please, place them in front of you, and chose what you want me to tell you about first."  
  
"You seem very sure of your capacities" Elsa couldn't help but mutter. "Alright, tell us about our parents."  
  
"You will find me very assured of my talent, young lady, because this deck of cards is magical. It used to belong to a voodoo wizard who disappeared, the spirits only know where he could be by know. Anyway, you asked, and so I will tell."  
  
The seer turned Elsa's first card, showing a ship caught in a violent tempest.  
  
"Your parents travel a lot, don't they? For work, I gather. Never quite there, never quite taking care of you and your sister."  
  
Elsa didn't answer, at first. She hadn't really seen her parents in a very long time, probably since she first went to college.  
  
"You already knew that. Anna came here first. She may have told you."  
  
"That she may" conceded the old woman. "But your sister was far from needing any convincing, and so I only looked into her future."  
  
She then turned Merida's card, representing a couple dressed in rich green clothing.  
  
"The King and Queen. Your parents have their own company, given by your ancestors to them, and to be given to you."  
  
Merida nodded.  
  
"That's true."  
  
Elsa looked at her in disbelieve, as her mind frantically looked for a way through which the seer could have known.  
  
"You need more convincing, child? Then let me tell you about yourself."  
  
She turned Elsa's second card, showing a young woman in what seemed to be an ice dress, with a large snowflake hovering over her open hand.  
  
"The Ice Queen. You are a loving person, but you are scared. Your heart has been imprisoned in ice, and only love can thaw a frozen heart."  
  
Elsa didn't reply, she had no idea if that was true or not, but the figure on the card looked strangely like her, and it gave her shivers.  
  
The seer turned Merida's card, showing a figure with bright red hair and a bow, ridding on a large horse.  
  
"The Brave Rebel. You want to be free, but you already know you cannot. And now you are done running away, aren't you?"  
  
Merida barely gave a nod. She was impressed by this seer and her magic cards far more than she would have thought. She gave a look to Elsa, who seemed completely lost.  
  
"Do you want to hear your past? Not very interesting, mind you."  
  
Elsa slowly shook her head.  
  
"No, it's okay. What is our future?"  
  
Merida's eyes grew wide at the sound of Elsa's voice. The seer picked up the left cards and shuffled her deck once more.  
  
"Pick one, please, and lay it face up on the table."  
  
They both obliged in silence, and as they both placed their cards on the table something amazing, which the seer had never seen before, happened. Merida's card was a red string, which mirrored perfectly Elsa's card, also showing a red string.  
  
"The Red String of Fate. The both of you are linked forever, through space and time. You cannot avoid each other, just as you will always find each other. By fate may it be, your two souls are linked forever. That is your future. Together."  
  
Elsa listened as if the words were passing through her skull without being understood. Merida was in shock. Did it mean that Elsa was her soulmate, or something close to it? Merida was about to ask more question, but Elsa simply rose from her stool and said in a weak voice:  
  
"Thank you."  
  
She walked out as she fiercely hugged her snowman plush. Merida hesitated between following Elsa and asking more questions. Finally, she rose from her stool.  
  
"Good luck" declared suddenly the seer. "She's going to need you."  
  
Merida nodded before quickly walking out of the tent. She hadn't noticed how hot it had been inside until she walked out. She found Elsa on the side, with Anna giving her sister odd looks. Merida approached and noticed that Elsa was very pale.  
  
"Hey, are you okay?"  
  
Elsa gave a quick nodded.  
  
"Yes, I'm... I'm just feeling a bit sick, don't worry."  
  
Merida noticed how tightly she was hugging her plush, as if she felt a very stringing pain she was trying to ignore.  
  
"Anna, maybe it's time we go home."  
  
Anna was about to replicate, but she once she saw Merida's face she agreed.  
  
"Alright, let's go."  
  
She held Elsa's shoulders as they walked toward the parking, Kristoff behind them with his hands full of Anna's prizes. Merida only watched them walk past her, and she too felt sick to see Elsa leave in such a miserable state. She growled and let herself fall in the closest bench. Of course, she had to drag Elsa to the seer! She let out a long sigh and waited until her stomach had settled to finally walk to the nearest bus stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I wanted to thank Dagron for leaving a comment. Once again, I fixed the chapter mixed-up, but thank you for telling me because I don't think I would have ever noticed.


	11. Darkness and Moving Pictures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa and Merida meet once again, at the cinema this time.

**Chapter 11**

Darkness and Moving Pictures

  
  
Elsa sighed once more, probably for the tenth time since she had left her home. Why she had let Anna drag her out to the cinema was beyond her. To change her mind, her sister had said. It had been a week since the Carnival, and her encounter with the witch. She hadn't seen Merida since but had thought of her every waking minute, to the point she couldn't concentrate on her classes anymore. Sometimes, she was almost inclined to believe the strange prediction the seer had made, how they were tied by fate or something. After all, they had accidentally met not once or twice, but three times already. But it wasn't enough to say that they were tied by fate, was it? The thought scared her more than everything.  
  
"Elsa? You're not gonna like this."  
  
Anna's slightly anxious voice brought her back to reality. They were queuing to enter the cinema, and there seemed to be quite a lot of people.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I think the new Disney is full."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Elsa let out a sigh. The only thing she hated more than to go out of her house was going out for nothing. And yet, as she looked up at the screen displaying the programming, it showed the film they wanted to see was full.  
  
"So... what do we do?" asked Anna.  
  
"I don't know. What else can we see?"  
  
"Right now, I think there's only this horror movie."  
  
"Oh no, please! You know I don't like horror movies."  
  
"Well, we're probably going to have to wait."  
  
Elsa sighed. She was about to turn around when her eyes caught sight of a bright red mane of tangled curls. She froze as she handed up face to face with Merida, which looked just as embarrassed and surprised as her.  
  
"Hi..."  
  
"Hello. Are you going to the cinema?"  
  
"I am... I mean, I was... but..."  
  
She would have kept on babbling if not for Anna's assistance.  
  
"We were gonna, but it's full."  
  
"Oh, too bad."  
  
"And you?"  
  
"I was gonna see this dumb horror movie that just came out."  
  
Elsa thought if she stayed silent and waited for Anna to be done talking they would quickly leave, but she had to speak up when she heard Anna declared:  
  
"Maybe we should come with you then!"  
  
"What! No!"  
  
Merida turned her gaze to Elsa, who blushed strongly.  
  
"I mean..."  
  
"Are you scared?"  
  
There was nothing taunting in Merida's voice, it was caring and gentle.  
  
"I just... I don't like horror movies very much."  
  
Merida smiled lightly.  
  
"It's okay. But I would feel bad about leaving you alone if Anna was to come with me."  
  
She moved closer to Elsa, only to whisper in her ear.  
  
"And if you're too scared, just look at me."  
  
It made Elsa blush even more furiously. She gave a quick nod. As she followed Anna and Merida inside to take a ticket, her mind wandered back to the words of the seer. Once again she had ended up facing Merida, and now she was most likely going to pay for a movie she wouldn't see a second of, because she was going to keep her eyes closed.

* * *

  
  
They took their seats, Merida in between the two sisters. Elsa looked around, only to see how empty the room strangely was. As Merida silently munched on her popcorn, Elsa noticed Anna was strangely seated, leaning to her right, as far away from Merida as possible. She looked at the blank screen in front of her, until Merida asked:  
  
"Are you still upset about what the seer said? I'm sorry I dragged you there."  
  
"Don't be, really."  
  
She bit her lower lip before explaining:  
  
"I am not upset, I'm just... I don't know. Conflicted. She proved me she could see things she had no way to know... I really don't know what to think."  
  
"You don't have to believe her, you know. I don't want to believe her."  
  
Elsa couldn't believe she was about to say that:  
  
"Maybe you should... You know, with how often we find each other by complete accident, I'm starting to believe it myself."  
  
Merida shrugged.  
  
"We'll see what fate as in store, then."  
  
Elsa contemplated silently what Merida had just said. If she chose to believe that they were tied by fate, then she had no choice but to accept whatever would happen without questioning it. It terrified her, that fact that she had no control over whatever would happen.  
  
The room went dark and the commercials started. Elsa barely listened to them, too caught up in her thought to notice everything around her, even Merida moving closer to her.  
  
About twenty minutes afterward, the movie was finally starting, and so were the first scares. Elsa decided to look for as long as she could, but when the first jumpscare made half of the room yelp, she reached instinctively to the only thing which could protect her: Merida. And so she quickly found herself hugging Merida's strong arm, the same way Anna usually held Kristoff's when they went to crowded places. It took her a few minutes to actually realize what she had done. She had barely pulled away that she felt Merida's arms around her shoulders, pulling the blond closer. Elsa was almost annoyed by the armrest between them. She settled as close as possible to Merida and tried to move closer and closer every time something scary happened. But she missed a lot of them, as she blankly stared at Merida, who had a small smile on her face during the entire movie.  
  
At one point, Anna looked over to her sister, only to see her cuddling against Merida. She smiled, and silently scooted to the seat to her right, to give them some more space. Then she went back to the movie, which, just as Merida had said, was pretty stupid. From time to time she gave her sister a look, and Anna decided she liked to see them cuddling together like that.  
  
The movie went by so fast that Elsa almost regretted it, but far less than Merida did. While she had barely looked at the blond, aware that she looked intensely at her, she enjoyed greatly the warmness Elsa gave her. But as the credits rolled, they had to part, and coldness seemed far more uncomfortable than Merida remembered it. Just as she thought, Elsa didn't acknowledge the fact that they had basically cuddled during the entire movie. Merida didn't say a word about it either because she knew it would embarrass her greatly.  
  
Anna was already outside, waiting for what she considered a soon to be couple. But, just like Merida, she didn't say a thing, even if it was very hard. She felt she was making progress in how not to tease her sister, and she didn't want it to crumble in one fell swoop.  
  
"So, what did you thought of the movie?" Merida asked to Anna.  
  
"You were right, it was so stupid!"  
  
"Yeah, that's what I thought. The original is better."  
  
The younger girl seemed shocked.  
  
"Wait, that's a remake?"  
  
Merida nodded and took her phone out of her pocket to look at the time.  
  
"Well, I better go back to my camping car. It's still early, but I hate to wait for buses, and they are either extremely late or fairly early."  
  
Anna simply nodded, and once she saw Elsa wasn't reacting, she gave her a small nudge with her shoulder. Elsa blinked multiple times, bit her lip and after a deep breath asked:  
  
"Can I... Would you mind giving me your phone number? Not that meeting you at randomly isn't nice, but I want to decide when we get to see each other."  
  
It made Merida smile widely.  
  
"No problem. Here, let me write it down for you. Then I'll text myself so that I have yours."  
  
Elsa nodded and handed over her phone to Merida. The redhead was proud of how Elsa had found a way to take control over her fate. She quickly added herself to the blond's small contact list, sent herself a blank message and gave her her phone back.  
  
"Alright. And with that, see you when you feel like it."  
  
She walked away, waving goodbye to the girls. Elsa watched her go before she stared blankly at the numbers on her phone, which, altogether, allowed her to communicate with Merida. She went back to reality when Anna shook her by the shoulder.  
  
"Alright sis, let's go home."  
  
Elsa quickly placed her phone in her purse and followed her sister to the parking. She let Anna drive, because, under their terms, Elsa would go out only if Anna was the one driving. Once her seatbelt was fastened, Elsa looked at her phone once more and saw she had received a new message, from Merida no less.  
  
'Next time, we'll cuddle before the original.'  
  
She blushed even more furiously than before.


	12. Frozen Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa is sick but Anna sent someone to take care of her

**Chapter 12**

Frozen Fever

  
  
Fall came and went, but Merida didn't. And the closer they got to the new year, the closer Elsa and Merida got. It wasn't a rare sight to see the redhead around campus, waiting for Elsa to finish her classes. Often times, she waited at the door for the blond to come out, and together they would go to the library. No one asked questions, not when Merida was around, at least. A few of Elsa's classmates noticed the unknown redhead following her like a faithful puppy and asked her if she was her girlfriend. Elsa quickly clarified the situation, but as time went on the idea of Merida being her girlfriend sounded more and more enjoyable. Sometimes, they even went together to the small coffee shop behind the campus, and they would seat closely in one of the couches, a mug of hot chocolate in hands. If Elsa was tired – which occurred more and more often as they got closer to the end of the semester – she would place her head on Merida's shoulder, and the redhead would simply smile. She was convinced staying in Arendelle was the best idea she ever had. She didn't even mind the fact that Elsa hadn't reciprocated her feelings yet, which were by now pretty obvious. She knew she could have confessed a while back, but she wanted Elsa to make the first step, once she was ready. Her feelings for the blond had grown so much since their first meeting they had become boundless.  
  
On this particular day of early winter, only a few days before the first snows, Elsa was lying on her sofa, the TV faintly playing in the background. A soft blue cover was pulled to her chin, as she laid in fetal position, hugging desperately her snowman plush between two sessions of wiping her nose. She was sick like she hadn't been in a very long time, and every shiver made her curled up even more under her blanket. Her nose hurt from how much she had to wipe it, and her eyes hurt her from sleep deprivation. She wanted to sleep quite badly, and yet sleep was avoiding her.  
  
A faint knock echoed around the apartment, so low she wondered if she hadn't dreamed it. But it was quickly followed by a voice she was glad to hear.  
  
"Elsa? It's me, Merida. Anna told me you had a fever or something. Is the door unlock or do you need to move to open it? I don't want you to move if you don't feel like it. I can... chill on the doorstep or something."  
  
Elsa couldn't hold a smile. She cleared her throat, and with a voice as strong as possible she answered:  
  
"It's open. Anna left it open this morning."  
  
Merida entered with an inquisitive look on her face.  
  
"Why would she do that?"  
  
"She said I'm here, so there's no need to lock it."  
  
Merida dropped her backpack beside the door and quickly walk into the living room, only to find what was left visible of Elsa under her blanket on the couch.  
  
"Well, that's stupid. Remind me to bring my bow next time. Or better, I'll teach you how to use a bow. You seem like you could be good at archery."  
  
Merida's caring voice made Elsa's heart melt.  
  
"While this seems like a good idea, I doubt I could take lessons right now."  
  
Her answer made Merida chuckle as she kneeled in front of Elsa, their faces at the same level. She placed the back of her hand on the blond's forehead and felt her boiling forehead.  
  
"You're mighty hot, aren't you?"  
  
Elsa giggled, which turned into a strong cough quickly. Seeing the blond in such a miserable state made Merida's heart ache.  
  
"Thank you" Elsa finally answered weekly. "You're not bad either."  
  
Merida grinned widely.  
  
"How about we put you to bed. A couch is not a very good resting place. I mean unless you want to keep looking at this..."  
  
She looked at the TV and had absolutely no idea what miserable show Elsa was currently watching.  
  
"I can take care of myself, you know. Who told you I was sick?"  
  
"Anna texted me. She asked me to come look after you."  
  
"You have Anna's phone number?"  
  
Merida shrugged.  
  
"She may have given it to me at one point. A safeguard to make sure she had my number if I ever decided to leave."  
  
Elsa coughed once again.  
  
"Actually, why haven't you left yet?"  
  
"So you want me to leave? Is that it?"  
  
"I'm sure it's because of me. I'm the one tying you to this town like we are tied together forever and ever and ever..."  
  
"I think it's your fever talking. Come on, I'll get you to bed."  
  
Merida rose and tried to pick up Elsa in a bridal style, to carry her to her bed. Unfortunately, the blond opposed much more resistance that she had anticipated.  
  
"No! Drop me! I can take care of myself!"  
  
She tried to flay her legs around, and while she was heavier than what Merida remembered, she held tight.  
  
"I know, I just want to take care of you."  
  
Elsa crossed her arms over her plush, pressing it so close to her that Merida got scared one of the eyes would pop out.  
  
"What is with you and taking care of people?"  
  
"I don't like taking care of people. I just like taking care of you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Merida made her way into Elsa's room, but couldn't switch on the light as she had her hands full. Unfortunately, she stubble on what seemed to be a heavy book, and fell onto Elsa's bed. While Elsa noticed that she was falling, she shrugged it off as she landed softly on her bed, partially supported by Merida's arms. The redhead got on her elbows and looked gently at Elsa.  
  
"You know exactly why."  
  
Elsa had a small smile. Their faces were close like rarely before. Actually, Elsa could recall only one time they had been that close when they had shared those kisses the first night they met. It almost felt strangely instinctive, now. Elsa leaned toward Merida, her tired eyes switching frantically from her lips to her perfect blue eyes. Merida was a bit shocked at what Elsa was about to do, and while she knew she was going to respond, it almost felt like a repeat of the drunken kisses she had already received from the blond.  
  
Only this time, Elsa stopped a centimeter from her face, and after pursing her lips she declared:  
  
"I don't want to kiss you."  
  
Merida was so shocked she almost let her head fall heavily on the mattress. She looked, baffled, at Elsa, who gave her a small smile.  
  
"I don't want to kiss you until I'm ready, and I'm not."  
  
"So what you're trying to tell me is that you do want to kiss me, just not yet."  
  
"Yep."  
  
It made Merida smile uncontrollably. She pulled back and helped Elsa under her covers.  
  
"As you wish, milady. I'll be waiting for you."  
  
Elsa closed her eyes, finally feeling like she could rest peacefully, knowing Merida would still be there when she woke up. She hugged tightly her snowman plush, and a small smile crept on her lips when she felt a feather-like kiss being planted on her forehead.  
  
"Sleep tight. I'll be in the living room if you need me."  
  
Merida left silently the room, closed lightly the door and went back to the sofa. She let herself fall on the sofa, still smiling like she had rarely before, a stupid and happy smile.


	13. Something Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa meets with an old friend at a party, and finally gets the push she needed.

**Chapter 13**

Something Missing

  
  
With Merida's tender care, Elsa was back to more normal temperatures in only a few days, which Anna took as an opportunity to bring her to a party. Elsa had reluctantly accepted, very much hoping Merida would come. But the redhead didn't feel like coming to a party in which didn't know anyone, expect Anna and Elsa.  
  
Elsa was standing in the living room, a glass of apple juice in one hand, her back almost pushed against the wall. She silently looked at the party-goers, feeling she definitely didn't fit in here. She spotted Anna, a bottle of beer in one hand and Kristoff in the other. They were talking to a small portion of what seemed to be their friends. If she was to believe Anna, everyone at this party was her friend. It was as if her little sister didn't have the notion of acquaintances.  
  
Her shoulders slumped slightly as she thought of her only true friend, Merida. She had spotted by every day while Elsa was sick to look after her and take care of her. Elsa couldn't push out of her mind what had happened the first morning when she had almost kissed Merida. She hadn't thought about it when she was with the redhead, simply enjoying her presence, but now she wondered why she had, in a way, rejected her. Why was it that she wasn't ready?  
  
"Boring party, isn't it?"  
  
Elsa turned her attention to a familiar face and a friendly smile. She agreed with Belle with a slight nod.  
  
"Did Anna drag you here?"  
  
"Yep. And me who had just recovered from a fever."  
  
"Is that why you only drink apple juice?"  
  
Elsa's smile was little but unmissable to Belle as the blond looked at the contents of her glass.  
  
"No, it's not."  
  
Belle looked around a bit then asked:  
  
"Say, Anna told me you had met someone. Who is she?"  
  
"What? What did she tell you?"  
  
"She said that you had spotted someone, and it wouldn't be long before the two of you got together. Is she here?"  
  
Belle looked optimistically around, but Elsa placed her hand on her shoulder as if to steady her gaze.  
  
"I'm not in a relationship."  
  
"What? But you did meet someone?"  
  
"That I... did."  
  
She had to admit it, it was impossible to deny both Merida and herself were attracted to each other. Belle lightly frowned.  
  
"You've got someone on your mind, but you're not together yet. What, are you scared again? Because from what I gathered you've made amazing progress since we broke up. Are you still scared to hurt her feelings, like with me."  
  
Elsa was about to drink, but her mind started to ponder upon what Belle had just said. The strange thing was that she wasn't even scared, not anymore. She knew Merida would understand if she acted once again like before, but the strangest part was the fact that she wasn't ashamed of wanting to be with Merida, like she had felt a bit ashamed to be with Belle, for multiple reasons. Yet, she felt like she could still improve herself. A small voice, probably coming from both her mind and heart, answered: You can't do it alone. Merida will help you. She knew it was true. She looked back at Belle, who stared at her with a strange look on her face.  
  
"Elsa, are you alright?"  
  
"I'm more than alright. I... I should call her, force her to come and..."  
  
She stopped once she realized what she was about to say, and looked back at Belle. The brunette seemed happy to see her ex so excited, and finally, Elsa calmed down and asked:  
  
"And you, are you going to be okay?"  
  
A small smile appeared on Belle's lips.  
  
"Me? I also have someone in mind. The good news is she is also here tonight, so I might have better odds than you."  
  
Elsa looked around for a second as if to see who Belle was talking about. Her gaze stopped at the table covered with full and empty beer bottles, to a point it was stupidly crazy. A sly plan hatched in her brain, and she grinned. Of course, Merida wouldn't come because she just told her. But she would come if Elsa needed to be taken care of, which the redhead always did happily. She quickly took out her phone and called Merida, coincidentally the number she called the more often. It rang twice before the Scottish answered:  
  
" _Elsa? What's up?_ "  
  
"I think I might have done a mistake."  
  
" _What?_ " the redhead asked cautiously.  
  
"I already drank two beers, and I'm about to drink a third. You know how I am when I take a third beer. Could you come and pick me up, so that I don't make any other mistakes."  
  
She could almost feel the smile which accompanied a small sigh on the other side of the line.  
  
" _Alright. I'm on my way. I'll do as quickly as I can, but in the meantime, please, put back this bottle where you have found it and sit in a corner or something._ "  
  
"Will do."  
  
She hung up, only to see Belle beside her with a sly smile on her face.  
  
"Are you serious? Did you just call her for nothing?"  
  
"Not nothing. Besides, I'm drunk. People do stupid when they are drunk, don't they?"

* * *

  
  
When Merida arrived at the apartment Anna had told her about when she had invited her, she found the door slightly ajar, and a lot of people with red cups in their hands, and beer bottles. She found a few people lying on sofas, and the loud music disoriented her a bit. She felt like a trapped animal and was glad she was only here to fetch Elsa. She was about to call her favorite blond when someone in a yellow blouse and tight jeans walked up to her, a bottle of beer in one hand.  
  
"Are you Merida?" she yelled over the music.  
  
Merida looked at the girl. She was wearing heels, making her a bit taller than her. Her brown hair was tied in a complex bun, and her hazel eyes accompanied her friendly smile.  
  
"That's me. You are?"  
  
"Belle."  
  
The name rang in her head like an echo. She was Elsa's ex, the one who had basically helped the two of them meet. She was about to ask what Belle was doing here, but then she remembered she was also a friend of Anna, so it made sense that she was here tonight.  
  
"Are you looking for Elsa?"  
  
"Yes. Do you know where she is?"  
  
Belle nodded and answered as loudly as she could:  
  
"Follow me."  
  
The two girls zigzagged between the crowded living room, all the way to the bathroom. There, Belle tapped strongly three times, and the door opened lightly. Merida entered her head, only to see Elsa, seating in the tub, and a small smile on her lips.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Are you in there hiding from the alcohol?"  
  
"Very much."  
  
Merida entered the small bathroom and held out a hand for Elsa to take.  
  
"Come on, I'll bring you home."  
  
Elsa got out of the tub and they walked side by side to the exit. Some people even stopped what they were doing to watch the two girls leave, positively confused as to who was this redhead taking Anna's sister away.  
  
They went down the stairs slowly. Merida was happy to see that Elsa wasn't as drunk as could have been. At least she didn't find her passed out in the tub, which was always a good thing in her book. Elsa often took support on Merida to take a step, pretending to suffer from dizziness from time to time.  
  
The cold winter air met them outside, and it felt great on Elsa's skin. She looked up, only to see gray clouds gathering above the city, a sign that it was going to snow soon. Elsa shivered, not covered enough with her blue shirt and jeans. Merida immediately felt it and took off her jacket to place it on Elsa's shoulders. The blond didn't protest, in fact, she even placed the jacket tighter around her.  
  
They entered the camping car parked in front of the building, and while Merida was about to take place in the driving seat Elsa asked:  
  
"Can I stay in your bed during the trip?"  
  
Merida shrugged.  
  
"Why not. It may shake a bit but you'll probably feel better."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
She dropped Merida's jacket on a booth, took off her shoes and ran so fast to Merida's room that the redhead was finally suspicious of something. Maybe, just maybe, Elsa was tricking her. But then again it wasn't her style to trick people like that. Merida sat in front of the wheel, and they left the party, its booming music becoming fainter and fainter.  
  
Elsa laid in bed at the same spot she had slept the first time they met and found with enjoyable familiarity the smell of forest and freedom she often found all over Merida. The ride home shook far less than she had thought. Multiple times it nearly rocked her to sleep, and she had to fight her natural fatigue to make it home still conscious. Of course, once the motor as cut off, it's loud roaring was replaced by her beating heart. She had to follow her plan, and she couldn't believe she was about to do it.  
  
"Elsa, we've arrived."  
  
Merida called her from the end of the hallway, but she stayed silent as if she was asleep.  
  
"Elsa?"  
  
The loud sound of Merida coming in the room was a good indicator for Elsa, who still pretended to sleep on her side, facing the wall. When Merida saw her there, seeming so calm and happy, she hesitated a long moment. She should let her sleep, but then, she would have to sleep on her passenger seat, without a blanket, and it was very cold. Meaning that she would have to sleep once again with Elsa, which wasn't such a good idea. It would probably scare the blond. So finally, she kneeled before Elsa and pushed back a few strands of platinum hair out of her face. Elsa's eyes shot open, a small and mischievous smile on her face. Merida smirked.  
  
"You weren't sleeping, were you?"  
  
Elsa sat up, and Merida sat beside her legs on her bed.  
  
"Let's say I was as asleep as I was drunk."  
  
"What? You tricked me! How dare you?"  
  
But Elsa moved closer to Merida and locked their blue eyes together.  
  
"What do you think? I could not order you to come to the party."  
  
Merida couldn't help but smile, as a warm sensation came to her. It was very clear Elsa wasn't drunk, just as much as it was clear she was seriously hitting on her. A shot of excitement coursed through her veins. Was this it, the day she had been waiting for such a long time?  
  
"So, what are we going to do now?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
And with that, Elsa brought their lips together, softly at first, like Merida remembered it. The redhead scooted even closer, and Elsa's hand passed through her hair. Merida held Elsa's waist, and their soft kiss was broken by Elsa, who felt rather uncomfortable in this position. She felt she was still too far from Merida. She got a hold of Merida's collar and dragged her in bed with her so that they were side by side. They laid on their side, looking intensely at each other for what felt like hours.  
  
"What made you change your mind?" asked Merida in a soft whisper.  
  
"I was right. They are a few more steps for me to feel like myself. The thing is, I was wrong when I thought I could take them alone. I want to take those steps with you and only you."  
  
Her answer made Merida smile, and she leaned closer to kiss Elsa again, with more passion this time. She placed a hand on Elsa's arm. Elsa was about to initiate another kiss, but she had to pull back when she felt she was about to yawn. It made Merida chuckle. The redhead took off her boots and stood, to pull the covers over Elsa and herself.  
  
"Let's sleep, I feel you may be more tired than what you thought."  
  
Elsa agreed, and once under the sheets, she scooted closer to Merida until she nuzzled against her. Merida had a strange sense of deja vu but enjoyed it nonetheless. She placed her arms around Elsa, bringing her even closer. They shared one last kiss before Elsa quickly felt sleep coming to her. Merida rested her chin above the blond's head, and closed her eyes, a bright smile on her face.


	14. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa and Merida go on their first date.

**Chapter 14**

First date

  
  
Elsa was awakened when she felt movement beside her, and as she blinked multiple times she saw Merida still trying to get up without waking her up. Blue eyes met bluer ones, and Merida blushed lightly.  
  
"I'm sorry Elsa. I didn't mean to..."  
  
"A hello would have sufficed, you know."  
  
Elsa yawned longly, stretching her back, and Merida stayed by the side of the bed, waiting for her to awake fully.  
  
"Where were you going anyway?" Elsa asked as she stiffed a yawn.  
  
Then, she finally heard it. A loud drumming on the metal door outside the camping car, and a high pitched voice screaming:  
  
"Elsa, I know you're in there! I forgot my keys, please, I want to go home!"  
  
Elsa sat and sighed. Of course, Anna had forgotten her keys. Of course. She gave an amused look to Merida and got up.  
  
"Am I presentable?" she asked the redhead.  
  
"Of course, you always are."  
  
Elsa ignored her compliment. She knew her braid must be in an atrocious state, and her clothes were probably wriggled. Both girls went to the main door, and Elsa took out a set of keys from Merida's jacket.  
  
"Since when do I have your keys in my jacket?"  
  
"I may have placed them last night after we left the party."  
  
Elsa opened the door fully, and instantly Anna covered her eyes.  
  
"I'm not looking."  
  
"Anna."  
  
The younger girl dared to peak between her fingers and noticed both girls were fully dressed.  
  
"Oh, you're not naked."  
  
Elsa sighed and Merida chuckled, placing a hand on Elsa's waist. Of course, the gesture didn't go unnoticed to Anna, who almost jumped out of happiness.  
  
"Oh! Oh! Finally! You're together! Tell me I'm not dreaming, finally! Also, can I have your keys?"  
  
Elsa ignored her comments and handed her the keys.  
  
"Go on, we'll catch up in a few minutes."  
  
"Really?" wondered Merida.  
  
"I mean unless you prefer to take breakfast here."  
  
Merida shrugged.  
  
"No, I'm fine with upstairs."  
  
Anna looked at them with happiness. Finally, her sister with someone. Merida kissed Elsa's cheek, and Anna cooed as if she had been shown the cutest of puppies.  
  
"Aw, you two are so cute together. I always knew."  
  
"Alright, Anna, go home, we'll join you once we've put on some shoes."  
  
But the younger girl kept staring at them, and so Elsa closed the door in front of them, sheltering them from the gaze of her sister. Just as they separated to put on their boots, they heard Anna through the door:  
  
"You can hide, but you can't avoid me forever!"  
  
Merida came back from her room with her shoes and sat in the booth opposite Elsa.  
  
"I think I'm starting to understand what you meant by very enthusiastic."  
  
"Only now?"  
  
They chuckled, and as Elsa got up Merida asked:  
  
"Can I ask you something? We are in a relationship now, aren't we?"  
  
"Yes, that was what I was aiming at last night."  
  
Merida got up with a smile.  
  
"So, I can take my girlfriend on a date if I feel like it?"  
  
Elsa kissed her cheek and answered:  
  
"How about Monday, 7 p. m. There's a new restaurant I haven't tried yet, not far from the mall."  
  
"How long have you been planning for this date?"  
  
Elsa shrugged, and went out the door of the RV, quickly followed by Merida.

* * *

  
  
As Merida discovered, Elsa had put a lot of thought into this first date. Not only had she booked a table – which was always nice seeing how many people came to this place – but she had also told Merida to join her home so that they could take her car. Merida felt she wasn't dressed properly for a fancy restaurant, with jeans, her usual boots and a green checkered shirt, hidden underneath a brown furred windbreaker. Elsa said it was more than fine. The blond was even more beautiful in Merida's eyes than she had ever seen her. She wore her usual plait, jeans and a large dark blue sweater which showed 'accidentally' one of her pale shoulders. Merida knew better than to think Elsa hadn't plan that either.  
  
The dinner went very smoothly, just as Elsa had planned. On Merida's recommendation, neither of them ordered alcohol, and after a hefty main course for the both of them, they decided to share a chocolate cake in desert. Merida had pointed out that she had invited Elsa first, even if the blond had planned everything, and so she paid, but not before she promised to let Elsa pay on their next date. Merida didn't refuse, the prospect of a second date was nice enough to convince her.  
  
As they exited the restaurant, their stomach full of delicious food, they finally finished a conversation which had lasted a big part of the night, Elsa's disgust for many many movies. Merida had concluded that her girlfriend only like animated movies expects for a few fantasy ones. That was still unbelievable to the redhead.  
  
"I'm going to have to find others movie you may like. I'm sure after a while I can make you like live movies!"  
  
"I don't think so." protested Elsa as they entered the car. "I told you what I think. Live action can never quite be up to the level of animation. Reality, even in fiction, is boring."  
  
"Alright, Miss magic. How about you come with me, and I show you a live movie you are going to love."  
  
Elsa looked at her with a look of challenge.  
  
"Alright! Let's go."  
  
Elsa started the car, and Merida crossed her arms, a small smile on her face.  
  
"I had no idea this date was a two-parter."  
  
"Shush. You challenged me, I'll take you up to the word. Now, you have all the way to your place to think of a movie capable of such a feat."  
  
"Oh, I already know, don't worry."

* * *

  
  
They had cuddled through the entire movie, just as Merida had planned. And just as she had planned, she found Elsa tearing by the end of the movie. She lightly ran her fingers on Elsa's arm and asked:  
  
"So, what do you think? Up to your level?"  
  
"Okay, that was..."  
  
Elsa quickly sniffed and erased the traces of tears on her cheeks. She turned around, to look at Merida with still teary eyes.  
  
"Okay, I admit. That was a very very good live action movie."  
  
"See, what did I tell you. I don't worry, I got plenty of others to show you."  
  
Elsa sigh happily and rested back against Merida as she grinned.  
  
"Well, not tonight."  
  
Merida didn't answer. She simply enjoyed her closeness with Elsa, and how her hot body warmed hers on this very cold night. It may not have snowed Saturday night, but she knew for a fact it was going to tonight.  
  
"Are you tired?" asked Elsa.  
  
"Nope. You?"  
  
"No."  
  
The both stay silent for a moment.  
  
"What are you thinking?" asked Merida.  
  
"Inappropriate thoughts."  
  
Her answer made Merida grinned maliciously.  
  
"Oh yes, really? Like what?"  
  
"How I could make you tired."  
  
"I think I would want to see that."  
  
Elsa didn't respond to that. All she had to do was turn around and kiss Merida for the redhead to understand that Elsa also wanted to see that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just re-checked my reposting timetable and I just realized I'll be posting the two last chapters tomorrow! So I'll see you for the ending then!


	15. Winter Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.

**Chapter 15**

Winter Morning

  
  
The cold seemed to infiltrate her back, and so Elsa brought the blanket higher around her and nuzzled closer to Merida. She felt the hand of the redhead on the small of her back, and Elsa smiled happily. This was probably the only warm spot in the entire RV, and it was hers. She felt Merida shifting slightly, and dared to open one eye, only to see blue eyes looking at her, shimmering with happiness. Elsa pulled a few curls away from Merida's face, and she felt Merida's hand move up her back, sending shivers all over her body.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Elsa let her head rest underneath Merida's, sharing her pillow, and as she felt goosebumps run over her skin she asked:  
  
"Why is it so cold?"  
  
Merida nuzzled her head against Elsa's, her chin caressed by the soft loose platinum hair of her girlfriend. She noticed with delight the frost on the window.  
  
"I think it snowed last night."  
  
"So, what do you think?"  
  
Merida smirked knowingly.  
  
"Snowball fight?"  
  
"Why not. But first I want to go home and pick up a good pair of gloves. And a coat."  
  
Merida chuckled.  
  
"Sure. Right now?"  
  
Elsa placed her hand underneath Merida's arm, feeling her ribs through hot skin.  
  
"No. Right now I just want to cuddle," she answered with a content sigh.  
  
And so they did. They both closed their eyes and enjoyed the moment, their warm heaven in this cold winter air, only protected from the cold snow by the metal walls of Merida's home. Elsa knew fairly well that she had classes this morning, but she couldn't care less. Just this morning, for once, she was going to follow the logic of her heart.  
  
Finally, Merida declared with a warm sigh:  
  
"I wish we could stay like this forever."  
  
Elsa opened her eyes, and stared down the hallway, to the two seats in front of the frozen windshield.  
  
"Stay."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Remember what you told me, in the tunnel of love? You said that I only had to say it. So please, stay. Even after winter. Stay with me."  
  
Merida couldn't be happier to hear Elsa say it. She hugged her even closer and gave her a peck on the forehead.  
  
"Of course I will. I mean, I need to find something to do, if I am to stay here forever."  
  
"You really are ready to let go of your freedom... for me?"  
  
Merida kissed her again.  
  
"I'm not letting go of my freedom. I've traveled like I wanted to, and now I'm done traveling. You're not bounding me here, I've chosen to bound myself to you."  
  
Her phrasing made Elsa laugh lightly.  
  
"Bound? Don't you mean tied by fate?"  
  
She exalted.  
  
"I can't believe the seer was right."  
  
"What? You really think we are linked forever through space and time?"  
  
Elsa shifted to face Merida, her hands on her shoulders.  
  
"After last night, I do hope so."  
  
She pressed a light kiss on Merida's lips but pulled back before the redhead could reciprocate. But Merida didn't let her go. She placed both of her hands on the nape of Elsa's naked, pulling her closer. She combed her fingers through Elsa's hair and planted a kiss on the line of her jaw. Elsa exposed her neck, in hope that Merida would pick up on the hint, and the redhead did. She placed kisses along her throat, moving lower and lower until she found Elsa's collarbone straining against her pale skin. Just as her lips feathered against Elsa's skin, the blond's cell phone rang loudly. Elsa stiffened, but Merida only laughed against her skin. Since her phone seemed to be going indefinitely, Merida suggested:  
  
"Maybe you should answer?"  
  
"I know who it is. Anna has got to be looking for me."  
  
"Still afraid to face your sister?"  
  
Elsa shook her head. She ignored the sudden cold as she got off of Merida's lap and out of the sheets. She quickly found her phone in her handbag and picked up as she sat back on Merida, her back pressed against her girlfriend's front.  
  
"Anna?"  
  
" _Elsa, where are you? I thought you'd be home late, not never! You know you have class in like... twenty minutes?_ "  
  
Elsa let out a sigh, but her slight frown quickly turned into an adorable grimace as Merida pressed kisses on her shoulder and her shoulder-blade.  
  
"I don't care Anna. I don't want to go to class today. It snowed last night. I might do a snowball fight or even built a snowman, who knows? And yes, in case you were wondering, I am with Merida."  
  
Anna stayed silent for so long that Elsa thought she had hung up. But then, with a squeal, her sister declared:  
  
" _Tell me when you go home. Bye!_ "  
  
Elsa placed her phone on the pile of clothes beside them and sank closer into Merida. The redhead passed her arms around her, her finger lightly grazing against her belly.  
  
"So, is that today's program? Snowball fight and snowman building?"  
  
Merida planted a kiss at the base of her neck, making Elsa deliciously shiver.  
  
"Not everything, but yes, that's a start."  
  
"Alright. So, what do we start with?"  
  
"I don't know. Shower?"  
  
Merida grimaced.  
  
"Unfortunately, I only have cold water right now."  
  
Elsa pouted without even noticing.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. But, here's how I see things: Taking a cold shower with your very hot girlfriend as to be far better than taking a cold shower alone."  
  
Elsa turned her head and kissed her jaw.  
  
"I think you're right."


	16. Epilogue: A Year Later

**Epilogue**  
  
A year later

  
  
"Babe, have you packed my toothbrush already?"  
  
"I have, yes. Why?"  
  
"Because I haven't brush my teeth yet!"  
  
"It's in the purple case."  
  
Merida rushed out of the bathroom and quickly searched through the suitcase until she could find what she was looking for. She looked at the clock once again and felt a little better knowing they weren't late, according to Elsa's plan. She rushed back to the bathroom, while Elsa, in the living room, checked for the third time that she had all of there official papers. Then, she rushed back to their room and was happy to see that Merida hadn't made a mess of her well-packed suitcase while searching for her toothbrush. She closed the other case and looked up to see the snowman plush looking at her with what she thought were sad eyes.  
  
"Oh no, don't look at me, like that. You know you're too big to fit in a case."  
  
She patted the plush and as Merida walked out the bathroom to join her in their room she asked:  
  
"Are you still talking to the plush?"  
  
"Just reassuring him."  
  
Elsa turned back to the fixed smile and unblinking eyes.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll be back in a week."  
  
Merida closed the case with an amused smile, while Anna looked at them from the couch in the living room.  
  
"No please, don't come back. You know what, better. When you come back, I'll be gone. I'm tired of the two of you."  
  
She couldn't believe how sick she was of these two, of their constant hugging and chuckling and kisses. She couldn't believe it was still her sister in Merida's arms, her anti-social and shy sister to whom she introduced girlfriend after girlfriend.  
  
Elsa carried a suitcase to the living room, followed by Merida, a case in one hand and her backpack on her right shoulder. She had already placed her bow and quiver in the trunk of Elsa's car, in a plastic casing to transport them.  
  
"Alright, we're ready to go."  
  
"Please, take good care of my RV. If you could warm the engine a bit around Christmas, I'll be forever grateful."  
  
Anna crossed her arms.  
  
"I don't even understand why you keep that old thing. It's not like you use it anymore."  
  
"What? Throw it away?" Elsa asked with indignation. "Never. It's way too precious to the two of us."  
  
She took Merida's hand, entwining their fingers together. Anna looked at them with a small smile.  
  
"I can't even stay mad at you for leaving me alone for Christmas. You two are just as cute as usual."  
  
Anna got up and hugged Elsa, who hugged her back.  
  
"Come on. For how long have you wanted to celebrate Christmas with Kristoff? Just the two of you?"  
  
"Don't look for excuses. I'll miss you."  
  
"I'll miss you too."  
  
As the two sisters parted, Anna pointed a finger at Merida.  
  
"You better take care of her."  
  
"You can count on me."  
  
The couple picked up their bags and suitcases, and Anna followed them to the door.  
  
"Alright, see you in a week. Have a safe trip! Call me once you're there!"  
  
Her sister closed the door behind them, and Elsa gave a loving look at Merida, before taking her hand once again.  
  
"Ready to go back home?"  
  
Merida sighed happily.  
  
"I just hope my parents won't be a massive pain."  
  
Elsa chuckled and they walked down the stairs.  
  
"They could never be worst than mine!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, and this was the end! I wanted to thank everyone for reading the story, I hope you liked it. There is a short sequel which I will be posting later this month so you can keep your eyes pilled for this one! And on that note, I hope you have a good weekend and I hope to see you when the sequel comes!


End file.
